Fights, demons and love?
by escapingtoanotherworld
Summary: Clary Morgenstern wants an easy life, don't we all? But can she battle through all the troubles thrown at her? Or will she die trying? Unfortunately I do not own the Mortal Instruments. M for references, language and possible lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Clary. Clary, get up." I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head. "Clary, hurry up before I get water and pour it over you." Jonathan, my brother, was probably waking me up so I could go on a hunt with him.

"Okay, okay. I'm awake. God, Jono, I was having a nap." Dragging myself into a sitting position I found myself looking into Jonathan's black eyes.

"C'mon, Sis. We're going to Pandemonium tonight. Hunting" he flashed his danger smile. "I'm going to go and get changed. You have half hour to get ready. Remember, minx. These demons are suckers for hot girls." I rolled my eyes and ushered him out the door. Secretly I was really excited about hunting tonight because I'd just bought a new dress. It's black and just covers my bum; it has a belt and nice sleeves. I know the demons will love it. I walked into my bathroom and switched the shower on. As I was standing in the shower, the warm water pounding my back I made a vague plan. I wasn't going to go straight for the kill. I think I'm going to have some fun and muck around with some mundies.

I got dried and slipped on my purple silk dressing gown and started applying my eyeliner and mascara. Luckily, my skin is clear and a nice colour, pale but not sickly pale. My emerald eyes were shining with excitement, the colour exaggerated because of the lack of colours I'm wearing. This also made my fiery red hair stand out. I put on my dress and my 5 inch heels. Stashing my stele and seraph blade in my thigh sheath and trotted out to meet Jonathan. He was waiting for me in the hall.

"Looking good, bro." He was wearing a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt. He grinned and looked me up and down, making me feel self conscious.

"Go, Sis. Honestly, if you weren't my sister..." I shuddered and hissed a 'don't even go there'. I only tolerated him because we're related by blood.

"Shall we go or are you just going to stand there?" I snapped, he was making me feel uncomfortable the way was he staring. Laughing he headed out the doors.

Pandemonium was only a 10 minute walk away, which we covered a bit faster being shadow hunters. Jonathan had his arm around my waist to keep me warmer. Bullshit. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go, not until we got to the club's doors. As we walked past the bouncer tried to grope my arse, Jonathan glared at him and the bouncer backed away a bit. Once we was inside Low by Flo rida filled the room, I told Jono that I was going to dance and what I wanted to drink and headed to the dance floor full of mundies and demons. I started dancing, shaking my hips and going down to the ground. It wasn't long until I had some people to dance with. I let myself go, grinding with some cute mundie. When the song ended and Lights on by Katy B came on I started looking for a demon. Then I saw him. His disguise was good, in fact it was attractive. But I wasn't fooled. I made sure he caught me staring and looked away playing the shy girl act.

Turning my back on the demon I continued to sway. Suddenly hands were gripping my hips.

"Want to go somewhere more private, baby?" His hot breath tickled behind my ear. Turning around I looked at him and bit my lip as if I was considering before nodding and giving him a seductive smile. Grabbing my hand he pulled me toward the storage cupboard, bingo. I shut the door behind me and turned around to have the demon push me against the door and push his lips on mine. I nearly gagged, I put my hand in his hair to distract it while getting my seraph blade with the free hand.

"Kakabel" I whispered in his ear, the seraph blade light up and I drove it into his back. Pulling my blade out of him I pushed him away and watched as he crumbled to the floor and vanished. Brushing myself off I stepped away from the door only to have it fly open and send me falling toward the far wall. Luckily, I managed to spin and land in an elegant crouch. In the doorway stood three strangers. A beautiful, tall girl, a dark haired boy and a blonde haired boy. They stood there staring at me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I slowly stood from my crouch and walked toward them, seraph blade still in my hand. The blonde boy was looking at me with humour in his eyes. His gorgeous eyes- they were an unusual golden sort of colour. The dark haired boy looked worried and the girl looked bored. "I'll be going now." I tried to step around them but the blonde guy stepped in to block my way.

"You're not going anywhere yet. We need to talk." I looked at him as if he was stupid then went to turn around, turning suddenly I kneed him where it hurts. He folded down, groaning, I took my chance and ran out the door. Pulling my phone out I texted Jonathan.

(Bold Clary, Italics Jonathan)

**Jono, have to exit sharp. See you at home? **

_What happened?_

**Run in with more shadow hunters. They wanted to "talk".**

_Okay, did you get a demon? Are you hurt?_

**I got one and no I'm fine. See you later.**

_Bye baby sis mwah mwah. xxxxx_

**Shut up.**

I walked out into the cool breeze. It was a relief, the club made me feel trapped. But outside I was free. I had to walk through an alley way, usually I'm fine. Being a great fighter and all, but tonight it felt... off. I pushed this feeling aside and headed down the alley way. I heard footsteps, so I turned around. No one was there. A loud bang interrupted the silence, and I felt a sharp pain in my side. I felt where it hurt, it was wet. I looked at my hand to see it was covered in blood, my blood. I'd been shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I can't open my eyes. I can't feel, all I can do is hear. I'm surrounded by darkness; if it wasn't for the low murmurs I'd think that I was alone. Who was talking? Was it Jono? No, that isn't his voice.

"...lucky you found her."

"Any later and she would have died. Be careful what you say she may be able to hear." I was so tired, my body was beginning to feel again. It felt like my body had pins and needles. I clenched and unclenched my fist, trying to get all the feeling back.

"...moving. We'll have to keep her for questioning. I haven't seen or heard of her before. The girl needs rest, leave her be. But..." the male voice whispered something to quietly for me to hear but I heard the door open, footsteps leave and the door close. I felt for my phone, relieved when I found they hadn't taken it. I forced my eyes open and looked at the screen. Four messages, all Jonathan. I pressed call and put the phone to my ear.

"Clary? Where the hell are you!" He sounded worried and a little angry.

"Jono, look, I was walking down an alley when- well- it happened... Look I'll come and meet you."

"Okay. You got a lot of explaining to do. Meet me at the park. Hour tops. Bye." With that he hung up on me. _Wanker, _I slowly tried to sit up, a soaring pain shot up my side. I whimpered and got my stele out of my sheath. I closed my eyes and thought of a strong rune to create. Once I had the picture I began to draw on myself. I instantly felt a bit better, but I would still have to be careful. I walked over to the window and looked down. I was about three stories high, I can jump that. Even in my heels. The angel blood gives me that advantage.

The window was stiff to open, and after about five minutes of struggling it squeaked open about a centimetre. I groaned and raised my fist ready to break the glass.

"Ah ah. What do you think you're doing, red?" I dropped my fist and turned to see the blonde haired boy. He was gorgeous, everything golden. I glared at him and his arrogant grin. He stepped forward, I stepped back. Curse that humour in his eyes. "You know how high this level is, right? What's your name?"

"Clary." Simple. If only, I couldn't tell him about Jono or he's bound to want me to interrogate.

"Clary? Hmm... interesting. Well... Clary, tell me a bit about yourself." Oh Angel, this guy's annoying.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have plans. Goodbye." With that I turned broke the glass and launched myself out. The fall was amazing, I love the adrenaline. My landing was graceful and cat like. I looked up to see gold boy looking out with a curious expression, grinning I sprinted off toward the park.

Jonathan was waiting under a massive oak tree. His stance showed his pissed off attitude.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I-I was walking down an alley and I got s-shot. Okay? I ended up and this institution I haven't been in before and... And... Jono?" He stood, staring at me. "What?" He smacked my cheek. "WHAT THE HELL JONATHAN!"

"You stupid, stupid girl. I don't want to see you right now. Go." Anger welled up in my chest and I slapped him. He grabbed my small hands in one of his big ones about to hit me with his other hand when he got pushed. I looked over and saw gold boy snarling words at Jono. I walked over, pushed goldie away from him and said to Jonathan a simple bye before walking off.

My alarm started ringing that annoyingly cheery tune and I dragged myself out of bed. Uh, school. After washing my face and brushing my teeth I put on my uniform. I had to wear a skirt (which I wear as short as possible without flashing), a plain white blouse and some black knee high socks. I put on a little bit of make up and run down stairs to grab my bag and an apple.

First I had maths with Simon, should be fun. I walked in and saw that there was a new seating plan. Oh, I wasn't next to Simon and saw him stuck with some idiot. I held up a finger to say one second and walked over to the teacher. When I reached him I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Sir, I really would like to sit with Simon. I mean, I'm a good girl in classes. Surely I should be able to sit with whoever I want, right? Pretty please." I could tell the teacher was arguing with himself but soon he looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Clary. There's a new boy today and you have been chosen to show him around. But you can sit as a three if you like?" I wondered who the new kid was, oh well.

"That would be great, thank you." I walked to the back of the class and sat in the middle of three chairs. Simon was called over to Sir and was soon walking over to sit next to me.

"Well done, Fray. How could I doubt your talents! How you been?" I liked Simon, he's always been there, he's always supportive.

"Haha, I'm okay thanks, how 'bout you?" He smiled and said a yeah I'm good. Then the door opened and gold boy walked in!

"Class this is Jace Lightwood. He's just joined today so could you make him feel very welcome." There was a flurry of girls touching their hair or giggling or sighing. "Jace, Clary is going to show you around and help you with anything. She's over there, that's where you'll be sitting." Jace made his way over- stares off of girls following him- and sat next to me.

"We meet again. Are you okay now? Feel free to thank me for saving you from that idiot." I rolled my eyes and sat up straighter crossing my legs.

"That 'idiot' was my brother. You shouldn't have got involved." I knew Simon was listening to our convocation and knew I'd be questioned by him later.

"Clary, we need to talk. Alone." Jace glanced over to Simon who was suddenly very interested in his pen. I raised my hand.

"Sir, Jace is feeling a bit overwhelmed. Can I show him around the school and show him it's not so bad?" I saw Jace trying not to burst out laughing.

"Erm... Well- I suppose. Come and see me at break, Clary." I grabbed my stuff and started to the door, Jace following.

"How did you jump from that height? Who are you?" I laughed humourlessly.

"I'm your worst nightmare." I turned to have him _very _close. "Personal space, heard of it?" I pushed his chest and he went back a step.

"Clary, I need some answers. It's important." I looked at him sharply.

"Important for whom? The Clave? Hodge? Back off, Jace. Or watch your back." I turned and strutted off down the corridor.

"How do you know Hodge? CLARY! Wait." He was jogging at my side, his blonde hair bouncing slightly. "Why are you so...distant?" I stopped abruptly.

"Because you can't trust anyone. You trust them and they throw it in your face. I can't tell you who I really am." I looked down and mumbled "even if I want to."

"Why not? Can't be that bad! You can trust you know. I trust you." I looked at him sadly, if only he knew.

"Then that's your first mistake." I turned to go only to be face to face with the dark haired boy.

"See, she's feisty. I told you the 'you can trust me' thing wouldn't work. Alec, you owe me a fiver. Now, who are you?" I laughed and jumped over Alec and ran out the doors. A girl stepped out and flicked a whip at me, I dodged it and carried on running. That was until I saw Father and Jonathan standing on the other side of the road. Someone ran into my back but I didn't turn to see who. I kept my eye contact locked with Fathers'.

"Given up already, red? Good idea, though I was enjoying myself." I could hear Jace rambling on but didn't listen to what he was saying. My knees went weak but a hand caught my arm and held me up. I pushed away and headed to the last two people in my family, but the two people I hate. "Who is that? Who's your brother with? Wait a second... is that Valentine Morgenstern!"

"Clarissa, you look like a slut."

"Ever the charmer, Dad. Jonathan you could arrange a family meeting around all the beatings you do? How brilliant." Jonathan snarled and went to attack me but Father grabbed him and murmured 'don't except her bait' over and over again. "Yes Father, gain some control on your animal of a son."

I stepped closer so I was right in front of Father.

"This is for Mum. Kakabel" I said as I drove my seraph blade through his heart. Taking my blade back, I ran. With Jace, Alec and the girl on my tail.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I did it. I had stabbed my Father. The idiot who killed the one person I could trust and rely on. I ran for about another five minutes before turning into and alley and sitting down.

"Alec, Isabelle. Go. I'll talk to her." Angel, he was the leader of the three.

"Don't talk like I'm not here." I said in a flat voice. Honestly, I wasn't sure if I was here mentally and emotionally. The two shadow hunters left me and Jace alone. "That was my Father, in case you didn't notice. I did what I did because he took the one person I could trust. He killed my mother. When she was dying, I promised to get revenge. And I have. What do you want?"

"Your mum would be proud. You had guts back there. We're so interested because you're so... different. A good fighter, obviously not as good as me" he smirked. "Where are you staying at the moment?" I looked at him, he was extremely handsome.

"I-I-Well- I'm staying on the streets at the moment. Erm... I do have somewhere to go." What was I saying? I was homeless, I didn't have money. Not that I planned at telling him this.

"You know what institutes are for right? Shadow hunters who are struggling, you c-"

"'Struggling'. Be serious. I'm fine." I hate people who think they know what I'm going through, they have no idea. I was so busy with my inner arguments I was too late to stop Jace from putting a binding rune on my wrists.

"What the hell, Jace?" I fought against the rune even though it burnt. I went to run but he grabbed me and picked me up. He started walking out the alleyway carrying me bridal style." PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Wiggling around in his arms I tried to kick him so he'd let go.

"You know, you moving around like that is quite nice..." he winked. _Winked._ I stopped moving completely. I went as limp as I can so I was heavier.

"Ass." I mumbled, but the worst thing was, I was quite enjoying being carried by Jace.

"I know my arse is amazing but can we not discuss it right now... Anyway, Hodge-" I looked up into his golden eyes.

"You can't trust him. And he's going to try and kill me." I know it's probably pointless buy hey, worth a try. I don't think Jace would believe me over Hodge.

"I'll make a deal. When we get to the institute, I'll take the rune off and give you a weapon. BUT you can't attack me, Alec or Isabelle oh or Church. No running away or jumping out of windows. Well?"

"If Hodge attacks me I won't be able to stop him. So no, put me down." He chuckled.

"For someone so small, you're feisty. I'll protect you." I moaned and then say where we had stopped. We were already outside the institute. Hodge was standing on the doorstep with Alec and Isabelle. I automatically huddled toward Jace.

"Please. Let me go." I didn't trust Hodge, he had worked with my Father and been an idiot to everyone else.

"Hodge, she doesn't trust you. So stay back." Hodge looked taken back, Jace's voice held command. I shuddered.

"Dear boy, I couldn't harm that pretty little thing. What has she been saying?" I was angry. Really angry.

"Now you listen, just because I haven't told him doesn't mean I won't. Not that it matters, Father's dead, Hodge. The circle's over. Stop playing games with Maryse and Robert and go. Nothing is left for you." Jace, Alec and Isabelle were looking at me like they only just saw me.

"Jace, put the girl down." He did as he was told, after he did this he took the rune off my wrists. But he didn't take his hands away. "Move away from the beloved _Clarissa_." He said my name with so much venom it scared me.

"Jace, just go; I'll be fine." I tried to smile but it was more awkward and unbelievable.

"Clarissa. Are you in love? It's part of your Father's prophecy. You know that. He would've had to kill you and your soul mate, I think Jace suits you." I snarled and pushed Jace away, he was joined by Alec and Isabelle and they watched us closely.

"My _Father_ knew **nothing**. He was blinded by the need for power. So Hodge, are you going to kill me now or have you got the guts to fight me? Your choice." He cracked up laughing, a harsh bitter noise.

"Clarissa, you never learn. What good will killing me do? That whore of a mother is dead and gone. Jonathan will kill you. He was loyal to your father." My breath was coming in short pants were I was so angry.

"My "whore of a mother" was a better person than you'll ever be. What I don't understand though, is why you had to get the Lightwoods involved. Is it because their close to the Clave? Goodbye Hodge." Turning on my heels I stormed off, punching walls and lampposts on my way. Anger was seething off me.

"Clary! LOOK OUT!" screamed a girl, Isabelle. I ducked, just being missed by a flying star weapon.

"Real brave you are, Hodge. Try killing your enemies with their back turned. I think I deserve a bit more respect than that, don't you?" Pulling out my seraph blade I looked at Hodge, "shall we take this elsewhere?" He nodded and I followed him to the training room. Someone grabbed my arm.

"Clary, you're mad. At least let me help. Please." Isabelle, her eyes filled with tears, pleaded.

"Isabelle, stay out the way. If I die just make sure he doesn't get this seraph blade okay?" Entering the room I whispered Sonneillon. A bright red light filled the room and Hodge turned around shocked.

"That's brave of you Clarissa." I laughed. He pulled out his seraph blade and took a stance. I walked toward him slowly, until we were circling each other. "You Father would be impressed by your...courage." Ignore the distraction. Ignore the distraction. I flew forward lunging at him but he blocked my blade. We fought like this for a while, attack block. Attack block. Then when he lunged I jumped aside and pushed my blade into his side.

"Well done, Clarissa. Your mother trained you okay." He stood sharply and threw me against a wall. I hit it with a loud crash and fell to the floor in agony. I wouldn't let that stop me, climbing up and wincing I retrieved my seraph blade and stood, taking a stance. Hodge smiled cruelly, I smiled sweetly.

"Clary, let us help!" Isabelle cried. I didn't look at her, I held Hodge's eyes. The reaching behind me, I got two flying stars and threw them at Hodge so he was pinned against the wall. I brought my arm back and threw Sonneillon at him. It drove into his chest. He looked at me shocked, but a dizziness washed over me and I fell to the floor.

"At least- I killed- you Hodge-" I gasped, but the blackness dragged me under.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Isabelle, stop screaming and go get Maryse or Robert! Alec, pass me your stele." I slowly opened my eyes, Jace was inches away.

"Jace," my voice was croaky but I cleared it and carried on, " I need a pen and paper. The Iratze is too weak." He looked at me, smirking he said

"Now's not the time for drawing, redhead." Behind that smirk though he was worried, maybe he thought I'd hit my head and lost sanity. Although, you'd need sanity in the first place, I don't exactly think sometimes.

"Jace, just get some or I'll die!" Death didn't scare me, but I didn't want to die straight after avenging my mother. Jace jumped up and ran out the room. He returned in a matter of seconds, closing my eyes I imagined a strong healing rune. Once I had an image in my mind I drew it on the paper.

"I hate to break it to you, but that's not a rune, Clary. Have you killed the few brain cells you had?" I looked at him and rolled my eyes. 'ass'.

"Can you draw this on my back please?" Secretly the idea of his hands on my body excited me. Humour shined in his eyes.

"Top off." His smirk was so arrogant I groaned and wanted to smack the expression off of his face. I slid my top off, grateful for wearing a nice bra, I felt his eyes sweeping over me.

"Are you going to draw the rune or just stare?" I felt a mild blush on my cheeks, awkward. Rolling over so I was on my stomach I felt his hand hold my back as he dragged the stele over my back. Goose bumps rose where his hands went. Once finished, Jace traced his finger over the mark. I felt better immediately. "Thank you." I turned over and got my top to pull over my head.

"Oh. Back on so soon. I was enjoying the view." He winked. I jumped up and stretched, feeling embarrassed when I realised Jace was watching closely.

"I'll be going." I went to walk out the door but Jace pulled me into an embrace. "What're you doing!" My cheek was resting on his chest, his arms around my waist.

"Don't act like you're not enjoying it." I pushed away and looked at him, his golden eyes shining. _Oh Angel, he is gorgeous_. I hurried out the door drawing a rune in pen in my hand, "Strength". Strength to resist the extremely hot guy trying to get to me, so focused on drawing on my hand I bumped into someone. A firm pair of hands steadied my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry! I-I was- erm- writing? Writing! On my hand." I didn't need loads of people knowing about my "ability". I looked up and saw a beautiful pair of black eyes. Oh. This institute was full of hotties. He laughed, it was deep and seductive.

"I see. And what were you writing?" He raised an eyebrow, my cheeks turned crimson. Sussed.

"I have to go now, Speak another time, maybe." I tried to move around him but he stood right in the way.

"I'm Sebastian Verlac. You must be Clary. I see what everyone's talking about," he looked me up and down smirking, "feisty." I scowled at him, who did he think he was!

"Back off, Verlac" Jace stood behind me. I felt trapped.

"I was just introducing myself to Clary, some people have manners. I have to admit, she doesn't look like I was expecting. She is so much better..." Okay, he's creepy.

"Well, you've introduced yourself, so use these "manners" and move." I smiled innocently; he wanted to play this game. Jace snorted and I had to resist smiling. Sebastian lost his grin for a second but put it back on and stepped aside. Exaggerating by sweeping his arm, rolling my eyes I walked pass.

I was walking down one of the hallways when I heard metal crashing; I walked over to the door and looked inside. Alec and Jace we're fighting each other, Jace had the upper hand. Alec saw me but I put a finger over my lips. Jace was too cocky; Alec grinned and carried on fighting. I waited until Jace had his back to me and I wolf whistled, Jace turned around and Alec tackled him.

"No fair!" I laughed, Jace did a little pout. Alec got up and started walking over, "That's the first time I've beaten him in a while. Are you feeling better?" I sighed; I hated people asking me that. Although I had nearly died, and I liked Alec.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks." Alec looked at me suspiciously and I put my hand behind my back. Oh great, that makes it less suspicious.

"What's in your hand?" I looked at him, a confused expression on my face. "Clary, tell me. This is our home we have a right to know." I glanced at Jace, worried. But he was completely at ease.

"It's-It's just a drawing." He still didn't look convinced. I backed out the room and got outside, scrubbing to get the rune off.

"A drawing, really? That looked like a rune, although I don't think it's one..." Alec was looking at me accusingly.

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone? Only Jace knows at the moment, though I wish he didn't." I felt like I could trust Alec, something was... reliable and reassuring in him. He nodded and I followed him into his room. "I can create runes. I-I was experimented on- and- well- I have extra a-angel blood in me, I have advantages." I stared at the wall, not wanting to see his expression. A single tear slid down my cheek, I hoped Alec hadn't noticed. He had. Unexpected, he hugged me. I felt comfortable. Most my life I had fought and fought, hidden my emotions. It was nice to get some support.

"I'm sorry, Clary. I think you should stay here for a while. Especially if Jonathan is after you, we're not so bad promise." I laughed and moved away, turning my back so I could brush away tears. By pushing my emotions aside had only made them stronger when I revealed them, bottling them up is stupid. But necessary.

"I have to go and get something from my old house; I'll be back later if that's okay?" Leaving Alec smiling and nodding I went back to my temporary room. Changing into some skinny jeans and a black top with a rainbow on and my favourite black converse, I wondered why Alec was being so nice to me.

"Clary, we're coming with you." Isabelle, I opened my door and looked at her questioningly, "we?"

"Yes, you know. Us, more than one, me, Alec, Jace and Sebastian." I looked at her with a 'you must be kidding' look. "Na-ah. No way. Not happening."

"Oh c'mon, Clary, pleeeeeeaase." I felt like I was being out of order, they'd helped me.

"Okay, but you're waiting outside in case Jonathan's inside. Alright? Good." We started walking, Isabelle slightly ahead with Alec and me between Sebastian and Jace. AWKWARD. Sebastian draped an arm around my shoulders; I looked at his wrist in disgust. Then using two fingers I picked it up and dropped it off my shoulders hoping he'd get the hint. He did, Jace took it as a challenge. His arm sneaked around my waist, holding me tight. Uh, guys.

"If you want your arm to stay attached to your body, I'd move it." I squeezed out between clenched teeth. Jace chuckled and slowly, tracing a line with his finger, slid his arm away. I got bored so I decided to jog the rest of the way.

"Clary! Where are you going!" Yelled Isabelle, I waited till she was at my side.

"I like running..." Isabelle laughed and waved my off, I carried on jogging. Feeling the need to feel the wind in my face I pushed ahead, faster and faster. People and buildings passed in a blur. My mind was only focused on the wind on my face. Then I remembered the others', I shook myself to get my brain back to reality. Isabelle, Alec, Sebastian and Jace were running toward me.

"Sorry, I got carried away." I know they'd think me a nutter, but I wasn't about to tell them the real reason, the need.

"Corr red, someone's speedy" Jace was smirking; I blushed and looked up to see my old house.

"You're all staying out here. Don't follow me." I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I pulled away and climbed up the steps. Once at the top, I climbed onto the windowsill and elbowed the glass. It shattered like rain falling from the sky. I walked inside the house, fell to my knees and let all the emotions I'd been trapping escape.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

My eyes swollen and puffy, I decided it was time to get everything. I looked at my watch; 1.25 on a Saturday, Jonathan would be at work. If I wanted to know about what he was up to, I was going to have to get myself employed. I went into Mums' old room and pulled up the loose floorboard. All our art stuff was under here, drawing and painting was both our escapes. Picking it up I put it all in a bag from under Mum's bed. It was a nice black bag with lots of space in it. A great work bag... Leaving the bag and art stuff, I wandered over to my old room. It was exactly how I left it. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a pencil skirt, a white blouse, red belt, as well as a wig and contact lenses. I got changed and applied some makeup, then grabbed some outfits to put in my bag. I swapped my shoes for some red heels and smiled at my reflection. I looked different, a sophisticated business women. Walking back over to Mum's room I picked up my bag.

"Who are you?" I jumped; I hadn't heard anyone come in. I turned around and saw Jace, this could be fun. I giggled and looked at him; he wouldn't know me because of my blue contacts and black wig.

"I could ask you the same question. How did you get in?" Jace was looking at me accusingly, oh the fool. "Well?"

"I was looking for someone. A girl, have you seen her?" I raised an eyebrow, then walking very slowing I headed towards him.

"Oh yes, quite recently." I kept eye contact; it was so hard to not laugh!

"Where is she?" Finally I let a laugh escape. Then pulling off my wig I said "here I am".

"Clary? Why are you wearing a wig and contacts?" I arranged my wig and walked past Jace, my bag on my shoulder. As I got outside the shadow hunters looked confused.

"It's Clary. I have a plan and the plan needed a disguise." They just stared at me; I sighed and headed to The Morgenstern business building. My phone started ringing so I answered it, I didn't recognise the number.

"You have a very annoying habit of walking off, you know. Plus, you just answer your phone. What if I was Jonathan just phoning to get a tracker or something?" I laughed, Jace was a pain.

"Then the fight would start sooner," Whoa, what was that? A shadow was mirroring my stride across the road. "Look I have to go I'm being followed."

"Yeah, by me, smart ass."

"Where about are you then?"

"Behind you, why?" I hung up and crossed the road; the shadow ran down an alley. I stood there confused. "What are you looking at? The alley isn't very attractive."

"I shouldn't go after Jonathan. What am I doing? I should have died along with Hodge, or he should've killed me." I was pacing now, mumbling "what am I going to do? What have I done? Why am I still here?" over and over again. Jace grabbed me and looked into my eyes, hands holding my cheeks so I wouldn't look away.

"Clary, breathe. You need a break, come to the beach. It'll be fun." I laughed, pulled away. Biting my lip I considered whether to go or not. "That's real cute," he smirked," but beach or not?" I blushed and looked at the building in the distance I could use a break.

"Sure..." We started to walk back, I kept sneaking glances at him. Can I trust him? Can I trust them? I did trust them I suppose, but there was something off about Sebastian.

"I know I'm absolutely amazing but can you stop staring." That bloody smirk!

"Can I trust you?" I sounded like a weirdo but hey! Least I'm not constantly staring... yet. Jace just laughed, but the shadow distracted me, it threw a weapon at me. But it would probably hit Jace; I dived into him and knocked him to the pavement. I was laying on him, my breasts pressed against his chest. This wasn't embarrassing or anything... I clambered up and looked around, no one was there. I picked up the weapon and examined it. It was a moon disk, only few left in the world. A flat circle covered in spikes except for one little gap for the owner to hold on to when getting ready to throw it.

"See, I can't trust girls. They can't help but throw themselves at me. So what's your excuse this time? Was I about to step in something?" I was surprised and slightly worried.

"You didn't see him? Or the moon disk?" Jace just looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Look," I showed him the weapon," A shadow, it looked male, was mirroring my on the other side of the road and then... well- this happened. I really should go now; I'm just putting everyone in danger." I didn't want to leave, but life was unfair so oh well. I gave him the weapon, cutting myself in the process and nodded once. I wasn't going to heal my hand, it can heal normally. Normal. Like any part of my life is normal.

"Don't be ridiculous." He grabbed my hand and took me back into my house. "Get changed, get rid of that horrible wig and those contacts." I ran into my room and put on some blue skinny jeans and a checked crop top. I slid my feet into some black heels and met Jace by the front door. We walked to the others.

"Clary? Are you okay? Do you need a hug or anything?" Sebastian asked. I looked at him with a 'are you kidding' expression.

"No I don't need a hug or a shoulder to cry on." Jace laughed and Isabelle motioned for us to get in the car. "There's not enough space." The car was weirdly set out, adapted for shadow hunters, it only had four seats.

"Oh. Clary, you'll have to sit on someone's lap. You're only small it won't be a problem." Isabelle was so dead. Jace smirked and patted his lap, Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Next thing I knew Isabelle had picked me up and dumped me on Jace.

"Great." I sat perched on his lap my back against the door, with Jace's arms wrapped around my waist.

"Well this is cosy. Seb, you look a bit lonesome." I groaned and Sebastian glared, then I felt something digging in my side. I wiggled about a bit and Jace groaned, I stopped immediately and glared.

"Isabelle, that was so wrong putting her on _Jace's_ lap! He's got a fucking boner!" Sebastian exclaimed. Alec sniggered, Isabelle gasped and Jace just pulled me tighter to him.

"Jace!" I yelped. He chuckled and loosened up a tad.

"Like you wouldn't have one if she was sitting on your lap, you're just jealous."

"Helloooo I am here you know." Talking as if I wasn't here just pissed me off.

"So I can feel..." he smirked _again._ The car pulled to a slow stop.

"We're at the beach!" Alec announced cheerily. I mumbled 'about time' before trying to get out.

"Jace, let go!" He didn't move.

"Alec, I don't like this beach. It's got stones. Sand is so much better, go to the other one." Alec laughed and climbed back in!

"Lemme just have a bag of crisps." I groaned, they were doing this on purpose. Then I thought of a plan. I turned around so I was facing Jace and lightly ran my fingers up his chest. Then started moving my body slightly so I was rubbing against him, he groaned and moved his hands to behind his head. I knew everyone else was watching, I moved slightly and reaching behind me I opened the door and jumped out. Laughter erupted from in the car, except from Jace who looked shocked.

"Tease" Jace moaned. Sebastian was exaggerating his laughter so I glared at him. _Ass. _

"What beach, Jace?" Alec asked. Jace pondered for a minute, looking at me thoughtfully.

"Pixie beach." Alec turned around, eyebrows raised.

"That's an hour away-"

"I know," Jace smirked. Ha, I'll just run there. "C'mon, red."

"It's okay, I'll meet you there."

"How do we know you'll go to the beach?" I laughed, trust issues much.

"You have my word." I leaned over Jace's lap to reach my bag. I got my iPod out and put my bag on my shoulder.

"Na ah. Your bag stays with us." I reached in my bag and grabbed my shorts and bikini before passing Jace my bag.

"I know exactly what's in there, Lightwood." I went running off, dodging cars.

I was laying in my denim shorts and plain purple bikini top when I heard the car pull up. It had taken me about 20 minutes to get here and them an hour as Alec estimated. I heard my name being called but I just turned my iPod up louder. Underdog by You Me At Six was playing, love this song. Then my sun was blocked by a figure. I removed my earphones.

"You're blocking the sun." Jace moved so he was lying on his side next to me.

"Nice run?"

"Yeah" what was with the small talk? "I'm going for a swim, coming?" He nodded and I ditched my shorts, I started walking when I heard my name called again. I turned and saw my ex. "Ben?" He grinned and held his arms out; I walked to him slowly, wary. When I got there he pulled me to him and kissed me. It was intense and passionate. I pushed him away, "what the hell? What're you doing here!" I put my hands on my hips.

"Needed some time away. I heard about your Dad. I'm so sorry, Clary. I'll find whoever hurt him if you want." I looked at him shocked then felt myself paling. Before he could notice I ran across the sand towards the rock pools. At the far end was a big rock that was high up. Heading for the biggest rock, I jumped from rock to rock I could feel my feet getting cut. I didn't care, I made it. I looked down, it was quite high. Without thinking I did a swan dive into the water.

The water was cool and refreshing, but it didn't solve the fact that Ben didn't know the truth about Father. What had been told to everyone? I swam out into the distance and found a rock resting just under the surface. Sitting on it I stared out into the distance, thinking.

"Who was that, Clary?" Jace. I didn't want to turn around; he'd see the tears that had slid down my cheeks. "Are you okay?" Fiercely wiping the tears away I turned around.

"Just an ex," Jace frowned," he doesn't know who killed Valentine. Someone wants to keep it quiet that I did it. But why?"

"Don't worry about it for now. Come back to land, we want to fight you," he smirked, he's so handsome. Oh dear, I, Clarissa, was falling for this gorgeous guy.

"Okay." We started swimming to the shore. Everyone was waiting, including Ben. "Why's he still there?" I growled.

"He wants to fight you as well." This would be fun, I laughed. "Clary, are you mad?" I faked an expression of shocked hurt and splashed water at him. He grabbed me and dunked me. I twisted out of his hold and swam behind him, still underwater.

"Clary?" I swam towards the shore and when I got to the shallow water I surfaced. Jace was still looking around, and then he saw me on the sand. "CHEAT!" He shouted.

"Back in a minute" I told the others. I went behind a rock and came up with a drying rune. When I came back, Jace was drying himself off with a towel. Isabelle looked up and did a double take.

"How come you're dry?" Oops. I shrugged and sat on the sand it was so soft. They were talking about tactics on how to 'take me down'. I started humming Do It Like A Dude by Jessie J. Jace, Alec, Isabelle and Sebastian looked at me. "What?"

Suddenly Isabelle ran toward me, I jumped and she skidded to where I was. I laughed and she sighed, "No fair, Clary. What's your weakness?" I thought about it, dodging her when she lunged at me. It was like a dance. I soon got bored so when she ran past I grabbed her arm, pinning it against her back she fell to the floor and I let go.

"I win." Ben stepped up next, he knew my weakness. I get bored and start relaxing. I waited and he lunged at me, instead of dodging I kneed him in the stomach.

"Sheesh, Clary. What have I done this time?" I smiled sweetly.

"Breathed" Jace laughed and Alec sniggered but I didn't break eye contact.

"You want to play rough, Clary? Okay but remember I know your weakness." I growled and took a step forward, he took one back. I stilled, without warning he flew toward me, I jumped aside. Then swept my leg into his legs and he collapsed. He landed on his back and I straddled him. I leant towards his face and whispered "I killed Valentine. Thanks for finding the killer." I got up and walked towards the others. I felt the ground shaking ever so lightly and turned and punched Ben in the face.

"Ohmygod, Clary! You've broken his nose!" Isabelle was screaming hysterically.

"He'll be fine. And anyway he asked for it." I shrugged and sat on the sand, absorbing the sand.

"I'll get you, Morgenstern!" I heard Ben shout. I sat up and looked at him. He had Isabelle drawing an Iratze on him.

"Please, call me Fairchild." I smiled innocently. I lay back and closed my eyes. Someone straddled me.

"I didn't get a go." I opened my eyes and saw Jace's beautiful face hovering over mine.

"But I wouldn't want to hurt your gorgeous face or hot body." I smiled slyly, leaning my face closer. His hand moved to my hips, his face coming closer to mine.

"You never learn." I whispered before throwing him onto his back and pinning him down. I jumped up and moved away, leaving Jace dazed and shocked. I walked to the rock pools again; around the corner was a cave that my mother had showed me. I walked into it but someone grabbed me and pushed me against a wall. Pushing their soft lips on mine, I looked up into a pair of golden eyes. Jace.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I melted to him, wrapping my hands in his blonde hair. He lifted one of my legs and rested it over his hip, his handing holding my thigh. His tongue traced my bottom lip before exploring my mouth. I trailed one of my hands from his hair down over his shoulder onto his tanned, muscled chest. I gently pushed him back slightly; he resisted at first but then moved back slowly.

"Something wrong, red?" he smirked. I laughed and slid my leg down. He pressed his body against mine, I couldn't move away.

"Uh, Jace back off." He was planting kisses across my jaw and was now working his way down my neck. Sucking lightly, probably leaving hickies.

"Do you really want me to stop, Clary?" I gasp escaped my lips as he kneaded my hips and bit my neck lightly.

"For now, yes" my voice wobbled a bit. I pushed him away and smiled as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the cave and toward the others. I dropped his wrist and he walked next to me, as we got closer he slipped his arm behind and pinched my bum. I slapped his arm away.

"Why have you got sex hair, Clary?" Isabelle asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Sex in a cave is amazing, you should try it." I replied, sarcasm dripping off my voice. Isabelle looked shocked, Sebastian disgusted and Ben glared at me. "Isabelle, it's called sarcasm."

"Wouldn't be unlike you to fuck in a cave" Ben snapped. I laughed humourlessly.

"You didn't complain before, Ben." Alec laughed and Ben flashed crimson.

"I was there when your mum was killed, did you know that?" I went to attack him but Jace grabbed me. "She screamed like a whore as the seraph blade was slowly driven into her chest, she cried your name a few times as well."

"YOU BASTARD!" crying out I tried to get out of Jace's grip. "Let me go."

"Isabelle, get rid of him." Jace snapped.

"I'm sorry," I murmured at Jace before elbowing him in the stomach. It took all my anger to not help him. I kicked Ben in his manhood, kicked him a few times before drawing a rune of suffering. It causes the victim to burn from the inside and then on the outside. "Burn in Hell" I growled before walking to the edge of the water.

"What did you do to him?" Jace asked, simply enquiring.

"Suffering rune, burns him from the inside before burning the outside."

"Ouch. Don't want to get on your bad side." I sighed. I didn't want to have to ever use that rune but after what he said about my mum, he deserved it.

"Come here" he pulled me to him and just hugged me. He started shivering.

"Are you cold?" He nodded. "Want a rune?" Another nod, I turned in his arms and pulled out my stele. I rested one hand on his shoulder to keep him still and drew the rune on his chest; he let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks. Are you okay, Clary? What he said... he deserved that rune." I stood abruptly.

"I need to go hunting." I held my hands and helped him up. "See you later."

"I want to come with. And the others please?" I laughed; he looked so cute when he did those pleading eyes.

"Okay, just don't get in my way." He smirked and picked me up. "Ohmygod put me down!" I laughed.

"Oh Jace, you can't just pick people up whenever you want" Alec said.

"Sorry _Dad_." Alec rolled his eyes, but he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"He is right, you know." Sebastian.

"Oh I think Clary is having fun." He looked at me and winked, I exaggerated a sigh.

"Look you're scaring her. She isn't interested, she likes me." I burst out laughing along with Jace.

"Come on children, get in the car" Alec ordered in a fake mother voice.

"There isn't enou-" I started but was cut off by Isabelle.

"Clary, you're going to sit on Sebastian's lap. No arguments." Jace nearly dropped me, he tightened his hold on me.

"No, she isn't" Jace growled, Isabelle laughed.

"Look at you two! Fighting for Clary" I blushed. And managed to encourage Jace to put me down, everyone got in the car and I sat awkwardly on Sebastian's lap. Jace threw scowls every so often, especially when we went over a speed bump. One of Seb's hands sneaked up and rested on my thigh. He started stroking and squeezing it, "Get your hand off of my thigh" I snapped.

"Alec, pull over right now before I start throwing punches." I hit the heel of my hand to my head.

"By the Angel! I'll walk." Alec pulled the car over and I jumped out. I started walking down the side of the road when a beep made me look over. A car with two drunk mundies were honking me, I winked as they pulled up next to me.

"Ello babe, wanna lift?" I smiled and nodded. They opened the door for me and I jumped in. I sat in the back with one of them, he kept stroking my leg. I smiled and told them where I needed to go. Alec suddenly was driving next to the car with a raging Jace in the back.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Jace mimed angrily.

"I couldn't be bothered to walk back." I replied.

"Get in this car right now." Isabelle said worriedly. I turned away from the window.

"Hey guys, mind dropping me off here?" I asked sweetly.

"Not yet babe, we ain't finished with you." He grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and elbowed his mate so he was unconscious.

"Let me out now or you'll be next." I fluttered my eyelashes and the guy pulled over. Before I shut the door I said "Thanks for the lift, hun." Blowing a kiss I shut the door and walked over to the shadow hunters' car.

"Clary, that was so dangerous! You could have- you could've been raped!" Isabelle lectured me for about five minutes. Eventually she told me to sit on Jace's lap.

"Welcome back, gorgeous" Jace smirked. His arms went around my waist and I leant back against his chest. It was quite for a while until my phone starting ringing. The car was filled with what's my name by Rihanna. I answered.

"Little sister, how have you been keeping?"

"Ugh. What do you want?"

"You."

"Oh fuck off, Jonathan."

"I love you, Clarissa Morgenstern."

"It's Fairchild and I fucking hate your guts." I hung up, the phone started ringing but instead of answering I just started singing and dancing.

"Wow, it's like a lap dance with too many clothes."Jace commented, Isabelle turned around and glared at me.

"Sorry." Alec was laughing so much I was surprised he could see where the car was going. Isabelle put the radio on.

"Wooooooooooo Wooooooo Barbra Streisand." Sebastian laughed and went back to being quiet.

"Don't feel like dancing anymore, Clary?" Jace asked humour in his eyes.

"Nope, I get glared at" I replied grinning.

"I heard that." Isabelle snapped. My phone buzzed.

(Bold Clary, Italics Jonathan)

_I'm not going to hurt you for what you did to Dad and Hodge, but someone is after you. I want to help you, Clarissa. You can't trust everyone around you either. For example, Jace Lightwood? He's a Wayland. He was adopted. Alec is gay and Isabelle is dating a fairy. Every one has secrets. Be careful on who you trust, Clarissa. Jonathan._

**How do you know all this? Who's after me? Why aren't you mad and trying to kill me?**

_I can't tell you. I just know, be careful._

I started shaking violently, who was after me? I opened the window and threw my phone out of it. The car screeched to a stop.

"What the fuck, Clary!" Isabelle shouted. My breathing was shaky and Jace pulled my head to his chest. I shook my head, pulled away and climbed out of the car. I attacked a lamppost nearby, breaking my knuckles.

"Whoa, easy, you're okay." I spun and saw Jace, Sebastian was behind him. I walked past Jace and faced Sebastian.

"What's your secret?" It was funny how Sebastian was the only one who wasn't mentioned in the text.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I shoved him, sending him flying. Jace was at my side, looking at me with curious eyes. I covered my mouth with my hands. I looked away, my hands hanging loosely by my side.

"Micheal would be proud of you, Jace. I don't know how I didn't see it before, you're definitely alike." I grabbed my bag from the car and started walking slowly. I heard Isabelle forcing Jace into the car. Alec's car didn't pass, but I didn't wait I carried on walking. Eventually I sat on the ground for a break. I got a twig and drew in the mud a forget rune.

"What's that one do?" I looked up and met Alec's piercing blue eyes.

"Forget." I replied, looking down at it. It looked sad, negative even. Like I felt.

"Who's it for?" I looked at him, searching his eyes.

"Me." He put his foot on the mud and smeared the mud into an even surface.

"There's no way I'm letting you forget us. C'mon. The car's back there. We were following you to make sure you didn't get hurt. We had to put a rune on Jace to stop him coming after you."

"Thanks, Alec but I'm going to walk." I pulled out my stele and began to draw the rune. The stele was pulled out of my hand and chucked out of reach.

"IZZY, LET JACE OUT HERE!" Alec shouted. I stood up and reached for my stele. But a hand reached out and got it before me.

"What are you planning to do with this?" Jace asked. His voice held controlled anger.

"Draw a rune, that's what steles are for." I replied.

"What rune was you going to draw, Clary?" I looked away, he held my chin. Tears slid down my cheeks. His eyes bore into mine, making me look away.

"It doesn't matter." I pulled my chin out of his grip.

"Alec, tell me what rune she was going to draw." I considered running but after turning slightly Jace held my wrist in a tight grip.

"Jace don't be mad at her, it-"

"WHAT RUNE!" Jace bellowed.

"Forget." My body started shaking, I was overloaded with emotion.

"Alec, I'll get a cab. See you at home." Alec nodded at Jace and me before going to the car. "What did you want to forget, Clary?"

"No- I- I didn't want to- but I'm putting you in danger." I finished lamely.

"What about us? Don't we have a choice? Fight me, Morgenstern." I looked at him, why was he doing this? He pushed me, I fell back. "C'mon, fight for the whore of a mother."

I winced as he called her that but didn't attack. He kicked me, making me fall to the ground. I didn't get up.

"Fight back!" He cried at me. I shook my head numbly. Slowly, weakly I pulled myself to my feet. He shoved me harder; I flew back and hit my head against something hard. "Shit! Clary? Clary, open your eyes please."

"JACE! What did you do to her!" Alec yelled. I wanted to open my eyes and say it wasn't his fault it was mine.

"I-I-Wanted her to attack me but- but- she wouldn't. I –even called her mum a-a whore." I coughed; it felt like I had sandpaper at the back of my throat.

"Clary? Jace, get out. And you Iz." I heard footsteps and the door close. "Open your eyes."

"Too bright" I croaked. I heard the click of the light and I slowly opened my eyes. "Ouch" I held my hand to my head. "What happened?"

"You hit your head." Alec looked awkward, "Jace isn't allowed to be alone with you."

"W-W-" I coughed, "Why?"

"Clary, he attacked you!" Alec looked shocked, I'd even ask.

"It was my fault. Please, let me see him." Alec shook his head, obviously thinking me wrong for wanting to see him.

"If he hurts you-"

"Alec, he won't." Alec gave me a hug and left. The door shut and I closed my eyes. It creaked open and a hand reached for mine. I opened my eyes to see Jace. He had a black eye. "What happened to your face?"

"Sebastian. He- Well everyone- are pissed for me hurting you. Clary I'm so sorry. I never meant-" I placed a finger on his lips. He kissed my finger gently. He moved forward so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. His arms either side of me, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He bought his lips down to mine, our kiss replaced all words. It held every emotion, every word not said. His hands moved and I winced, I must have a bruise there.

"I'm sorry, Clary. Do you want me to draw one of your runes?" I nodded and he grinned.

"Bikini off?" he smirked. Holding his hands up in surrender he laughed "just kidding". I slid the blanket down to reveal a massive bruise.

"Actually, I'll do it. Thanks anyway." I smiled, Jace would hate to know what he'd done. His face dropped.

"Let me see, Clary." I shook my head and pulled the blanket tightly around me. "Clary, show me!"

"ALEC!" I called, I didn't want Jace to see my injuries.

"Jace? What's going on in here?" Alec eyed Jace suspiciously.

"Clary won't show me what I've done. I was going to draw a rune on her. Alec, I wouldn't hurt her."

"Clary let him see. In fact he _should_ see." I shook my head; but Alec yanked the blanket away. I yelped and tried to hide. Jace lightly traced the bruises.

"I'm so sorry. I-I'll leave you alone" he rushed out the room. I heard a crash. I jumped up, threw on a top and chased after Jace.

"Jace, it wasn't your fault."

"Go, I don't want to hurt you." Blood was dripping off his hand and there was a hole in the wall.

"Don't leave me." I whispered my voice was weak; Jace looked at me. "If you want me to go, you draw the forget rune on me."

"Clary, I really like you but- but I've never been in a relationship. I'm a womanizer."

"Then draw the rune," I gave him a stele and walked off to get a pen and paper. I drew it and gave it to Jace, holding my arm out. "Go on, Jace, I can be removed from your life." He took the paper, my heart started beating faster. He was really going to do this. I looked at the wall waiting for him to draw the rune. I felt him take my hand and- lift it to his lips? I looked and saw the drawing ripped up on the floor.

"If you leave, it will be your choice, Clary." I smiled and admired Jace's beautiful eyes.

"I'm going to go and get dressed, got some hunting to do." I grinned and got a sexy smirk.

Isabelle had ordered me to her room to help get me ready. She soon had me in an extremely short purple dress, it was amazing. It just about reached mid thigh and has little sleeves that sat on the upper arm. Isabelle was wearing a short halter neck dress which was black. She finished the look with some 7 inch heels. I had black 5 inch heels. We made our way downstairs, seraph blades and steles stashed. I made my way to the door while Isabelle got the boys, Isabelle wanted to be bait but I'd just kill somewhere else.

"Oh Angel" Jace was standing with his mouth wide open.

"Oh pick your jaw up Jace; I want to get there tonight." Isabelle said laughing. She linked her arm through mine and we strutted off up the road toward the club.

"Hey! Iz, I want to walk with her" smirked Jace.

"Actually, I'd like to." Sebastian, I still hadn't apologised for pushing him. I stopped and walked next to Jace. Hoping Sebastian got the hint that I didn't like him. Jace's arm rested around my hip. Within 10 minutes we were inside. I was dancing with Isabelle; together we attracted a lot of male attention. Someone caught my eye, he was calling me over. Jonathan. I slowly danced my way over.

"What do you want?" I asked keeping an eye out for trouble.

"I need some bait. And you are looking superb." I rolled my eyes and felt some hands on my hips.

"Everything okay, Clary?" Jace's silky voice said into my ear. I turned around and nodded.

"Don't love him, Clary. I can let you live, but not your soul mate. You know the prophecy." I pulled away from Jace and looked at Jonathan.

"To love is to destroy, you remember that Jonathan?" I stepped closer, "That is a lie. Love can make you stronger, brother. I loved mum, I killed the "greatest man". I _enjoyed_ it. Can you love? Does your demon blood allow you to?" I saw a demon and secretly glamoured it. I walked over and started dancing. The demon smiled and I stopped, pulling out my seraph blade I sliced its head off. "I wont be your bait, Jono."

He had pissed me off enough. I moved to the middle of the dance floor and started becoming part of the music. I wasn't in the mood to get groped by stupid mundies so I scowled or slapped any cheeky ones.

"Ooh, feisty." I gasped and spun around. "I'm Scott." He was very attractive, dark hair and green eyes.

"Clary" I started to make my way to the doors. Scott still following me.

Jace's P.O.V

I sat at the bar with girls throwing themselves at me, stroking my muscled arms and chest. Usually I would muck around and flirt back but tonight I was too busy watching a certain redhead. The dress that Isabelle had made her wear suited her hair and eye colour perfectly and hugged her curves. She looked amazing, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. The other girls I wasn't paying attention to seemed happy to just be seen with me. I am so gorgeous and amazing but sometimes I wish the ladies will give me some space.

"Ladies, do you mind? I am not interested." I smirked and waved them off, only to turn to something that pissed me off. Clary was leaving the club, followed by a... mundie? I couldn't imagine Clary doing something like this, so I made my way to the same exit.

I decided to just ignore 'Scott' and walked to the alley that led to the Institute. When I got about half way down the alleyway the footsteps behind me stopped. I smiled to myself and continued on my way. There was a whooshing noise and I was thrown against the wall. Before I could register what was happening a strong pair of hands lifted me and held me against the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I shouted at my attacker. Scott.

"Clary, I want you to come with me." I laughed.

"And I want a money tree and a flying pig, but that's not going to happen. "

"Thank you, Scott. You can go now." A male voice said. I looked over at the person but their face was covered in shadow. Attacking Scott I ran to the mystery guy. A blade was shoved into my stomach, I cried out in pain. Not letting this stop me, I ran. I ran toward the club. I couldn't let them know where I was staying. Throwing glances over my shoulder I ran into someone. I raised my fist to punch them but a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Sebastian?" I breathed. He looked at me, his eyes raking over my body.

"You're hurt." A statement, I managed to nod before my knees gave out on me. "Whoa" Sebastian caught me and picked me up.

The world faded into shadows and murmers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I found Sebastian about a block away from the club carrying an unconscious Clary. I ran over.

"WHAT HAPPENED? I SWEAR TO THE ANGEL SEBASTIAN IF YOU'VE HURT HER-" I was cut off before I could say anything untoward.

"Whoa, Jace what's wr- Sebastian, why is Clary unconscious in your arms and- and BLEEDING?" I scowled at Seb's smug face; walking up to him I took Clary from his arms. Her small, fragile body snuggled into my chest. I felt myself get harder, my pants feeling two sizes too small. I smirked and headed to the Institute. _I'll have to change her into some comfortable clothes.._I could feel my smirk change into a Cheshire cat grin.

"Jace Lightwood I know exactly what you're thinking and it is not going to happen." Damn Isabelle. I groaned and pressed the little redhead closer. "You really like her, _don't_ you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Iz. She's just a girl." I ignored the rest of Isabelle's rant on how she would love Clary to be her sister, I kept thinking about what it would be like if we were together... no, Wayland. You are a womanizer.

Clary stirred in her unconscious state, whimpering lightly. I have to get a rune put on her, she's lost a lot of blood by the looks of it.

I was lying on the floor in the Institute. By the Angel, I was so uncomfortable.

"Why couldn't she be put in a bed?" Sebastian asked loudly.

"Yeah, why? My backs killing." I was scooped up into some warm arms. "Ow, ow and ow" I mumbled. I had pins and needles all over.

"Aww baby, need a massage?" I laughed softly, and mhmmed. "Ooh maybe we should take this to the bedroom..."

"You wish." I moved away grabbing my head that was throbbing, "what's the time?"

"10AM." I jumped up and ran to my room, I made the quickest change of clothes, noting that someone had changed me out of last night's dress. I headed to the front door, I was meant to be meeting Raphael the head of the vampires. "Clary, where are you going _now_?" Jace stood in the doorway watching me carefully.

"I have to go meet someone, I won't be long." I walked over and gave him a peck on the cheek. He pulled me closer and our lips met. He deepened the kiss but I groaned and pulled away. I couldn't get involved with Jace, Jonathan would kill him. Father believed in a prophecy, that there will be a war between heaven and hell. The Morgenstern daughter and her soul mate will together defeat Satan's army and stop hell from expanding to heaven and earth. Father and the rest of the circle decided it would be better to kill my soul mate instead of me. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Clary, why are you pushing me away?" He seemed so vulnerable; I couldn't help but hug him.

"I don't want to get you hurt. I don't want to lose you." I whispered the last part, I wished he could understand. He smirked and pulled me closer.

"I'm not letting you go, Clary. Not ever." I let myself be held for a bit longer before I started to try and pull away.

"Jace, please. I have to go and see someone, I'll be back later." He chuckled and let me go, I ran out the door and headed to the park.

I watched as Clary bounced down the hallway, I watched her cute bum sway. When the door shut I made my way to the kitchen. Oh no, Isabelle's cooking.

"Oh hey, Jace. Try my soup? It's ready I think, can you check the flavouring please?" Isabelle's cooking is deadly, everyone avoids it.

"I'm sorry, Iz but I'm taking Clary out for dinner." She jumped up and down clapping.

"Oooh a date! Does that mean she could be moving in permanently and-"

"What do you mean 'live here permanently', she's already living here." Isabelle's face grew worried something was going on. "Isabelle." It took that one word for her to start apologising.

"Look, Jace. Alec was looking for you so he could tell you, but without consent from the Clave or Mum and Dad Clary can't live here. She has to move out in three days. There is a limit to how long a Shadow hunter can stay for recovery and well- it's nearly over. I'm so sorry. Really I am I-"

"Shut up, Izzy. Can't we just ask Rob- Dad and Mum?"

"Mum said no. Dad said yes. It's kind of confusing. Mum said it would be against the Clave to let someone who is-" I glared, warning her to be careful with words. "Different? To stay here."

"That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard! Where's Maryse now?" Isabelle looked away. "Isabelle Lightwood, what is going on?"

"She's gone to the Clave." It got to much, I turned around and punched another hole in the wall.

"You really should stop doing that, Jace."

"What you ask is very dangerous you know. Clary, you know I'd do anything for you but- _killing_ you and turning you? I couldn't damn your soul." I sighed, I thought that maybe if I wasn't technically alive the prophecy would be different and I wouldn't have to tame my heart into not loving.

"Raphael, please? I'll do anything." A smirk played on his lips and I blushed. This caused him to grin- showing his fangs had run out.

"Clary, Clary. Sweet, little Clary. What will I ever do with you? I will turn you." I grinned in triumph. "On one condition." My face dropped, there's always a but. "You will be by my side as a wife for the rest of your immortal life."

"Oh." He raised an eyebrow waiting for my answer, not the kind of deal but if it was the only option...

As I walked into the Institute I heard Jace shouting. Oh dear. Jace, Isabelle and Alec were in the kitchen but I had my own problems. Was I right to choose what I did with Raphael? Angel, why can't everything be simple. When I reached my room I flopped face first on the bed, what a crap day so far.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date, missy?" Isabelle's voice inturrupted my thoughts.

"What are you on about, Isabelle?" I heard her exaggerate a sigh.

"With Jace of course! C'mon I have the perfe-"

"I am not going on a date with Jace. Are you on something?" Probably Jace was going to meet some bimbo called Claire not Clary.

"I'm not on anything thank you very much. He said he was taking you out for dinner so he couldn't try my soup." I laughed and got glared at.

"I'm going to Pandemonium tonight, meeting someone. You can come if you want, Iz." She looked at me suspiciously.

"Is it a guy?" I nodded, why lie? "Jace is going to be fuming, I'm not telling him."

"Telling me what?"

"Speak of th devil." I murmured. I didn't want Jace to meet Finn. "That I'm going out later."

"And she's meeting a guy." I shot her a sharp look, it wasn't her business to get involved. Jace's face hardened.

"What about us, Clary? Or don't you care anymore." _Us_? Where'd that come from?

"Jace, it's not what you think. Isabelle doesn't know what she's on about."Jace raised an eyebrow.

"You're going out, yes? Are you meeting a guy?" I nodded and huffed. "I don't get you Clary."

"Uh. I'm trying to find a place to live, okay!" I grabbed my druffel bag and filled it up.

"Iz, leave us a sec please." Sh nodded and walked out, "I want you to live here with me- us. Permanently. What do you think?"

"Jace, I can't. I want to, I really do but- I've been stupid and kinda- made a deal with a vampire." Before I could say anymore, a group of men in hunting gear walked in followed by the Inquisitor.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, you are under arrest for the safety of fellow Shadow hunters."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I turned to run but I was surrounded by men. I gave up, letting my arms fall loosely to my side. Two of the men grabbed an arm each and dragged me in the path of the Inquisitor. I heard Jace shouting in the background, Maryse trying to calm him. It would be better for his safety if I was locked away. The Inquisitor led the way to a portal and I stepped through, we landed straight in Idris. I was blindfolded, had a binding rune put on me and loaded into a carriage. I felt the carriage pull away as they took me toward the jail.

For a moment I was stunned at what had just happened. Could they arrest her like that? She hadn't even done anything wrong.

"LET HER GO! SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING!" I yelled at the men taking her away, I earned a cold glare from the Inquisitor before she led the way out of the Institution. I tried to follow but two guys stood in front of me. "What're you doing? Move."

"Jace, she's Valentine's daughter. She has to be supervised" Maryse's voice was calm, meant to be soothing but it made me angrier.

"How could you Maryse? She's just like us. She hates Valentine, she_ killed_ him!" I saw shock flash over the men's faces.

"Then she has committed a crime, hasn't she Jace?" I growled in frustration.

"Like you wouldn't have killed him if you had the chance." At least let me go to Idris. After what you have done you owe me that, Maryse."

"No. You can't, Jace. I know you and you'll do something stupid." I sat on the ground and watched the guys walk the same exit as the Inquisitor. And Clary. I had to help her. I was thinking of a plan when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into Alec's blue eyes.

"C'mon, Jace we're going to Idris." I laughed humourlessly.

"And how are we going to get there, Alec?" He blushed deep crimson and I raised my eyebrow.

"Two words. Magnus Bane."

I was so cold and hurt; they had beaten me around a bit then chucked me in this horrible cell. Luckily there was a window of which I could look out onto a beautiful field. But I was too sad to look at the moment; I was curled up in a ball with my cheek resting on the cell bars. I had come to ignore the guards' nasty remarks about me. Now the only thing that stopped me from giving up was those beautiful amber eyes of Jace Wayland. It was like I could hear his voice now. Calling my name, maybe I'd hit my head a little harder than I thought. I had blood on my cheek and forehead, but I didn't have my stele so I couldn't heal myself. The evil guard wouldn't give me a rune either, he seemed to be hoping I died. I closed my eyes and listened. The steady breathing of the guard, the wind rustling through the trees and people murmuring outside the cell window, probably just the Clave deciding how to torture or kill me.

"Jace, let me try." Isabelle? I got up and made my way over.

"Izzy? What are you doing here?" I whispered. My throat was killing and it hurt to speak. I didn't know when- if I was going to get anything to drink.

"Clary?" His gorgeous face was at the window but I stepped back into the shadows. "Don't hide from me, Clary. Please."

"You shouldn't be here." Although my voice was quiet I was worried the guard would hear. "Thanks for the visit but you better had leave. The Clave will be back soon." I saw Jace frown and wondered how they got here. I didn't think Maryse would let them nor would the Inquisitor.

"We've come to rescue you, Clary. C'mon. Come out of the shadows." Alec's face appeared next to Jace's. I sighed and moved toward the window.

"What did they _do_ to you Clary?" I shrugged, the details were a bit patchy. "I need you to draw a rune to get these bars off. Here's a pen and paper."

"I can't, sorry. Just go before you get caught." I knew my voice sounded drained but I couldn't put them in danger.

"You say somethin', you redhead bitch?" Damn, I had disturbed the guard.

"Yes, you're ugly and I hate you." I replied.

"Right, that's it. You're getting it now."

"Oh, really? Bring it." I put my hands on my hips and breathed deeply, trying to get as much energy as I could. The guard unlocked the cell door and walked in. He went to hit me with a rod which I easily dodged. "Bitch, please."

"Keep still you stupid rat." I laughed and danced around him. He turned in circles getting dizzy. When he paused I snatched the keys from him and ran out the cell. I locked him in and then got my stele and seraph blade from the table.

"Boy, go fetch the Clave. Tell 'em the filthy Morgenstern has escaped." I heard a grow before I heard Jace say "That's my girl you're talking about." I almost froze at what he said but I needed any spare time I could get, so I ran up the stairs and out the back.

I got outside and ran straight into the Lightwoods.

"Nice show, Clary. Now what you gonna do?" Jace was looking at me all smug as if to say 'you've run out of plans'.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I'm running late. So Mr Arrogant, I'm going say goodbye." Isabelle and Alec laughed at what I called Jace but soon realised I was leaving.

"Clary, we have four horses waiting to get you out of here. You'll have to ride with Jace or Seb though." Isabelle informed me. Jace smirked but I flipped him off and walked toward the woods. When I got close enough I whistled loudly.

"Well done, Clary. Just let everyone know your whereabouts!" Jace yelled, I rolled my eyes and waited. Sure enough my beautiful white shire horse Argo cantered out and headed toward me. He got in front of me and bowed his head; I stroked his cheek lovingly and whispered to him how I'd missed him. He leant down and I climbed onto his back, gathering up the reins I rode into the woods. I heard thundering behind me and looked to see the Lightwoods following.

"Nice horse, Clary." Sebastian cantered up next to me, his horse was a black Arab. I patted Argo's neck and looked out for Finn.

"You have to either go ahead or bugger off, okay?" I said to everyone else. Argo slowed to a trot and then went to walk. Everyone shook their heads and sighed. "Okay, why not?"

"It's dangerous and we don't want you to be alone." I groaned.

"Okay, one person can come with me the rest have to wait somewhere else."

"I'll go with you" Sebastian and Jace said at the same time.

"Clary, I'll go with you." Alec said I nodded and told the others to go. Isabelle and Seb did but Jace stayed stubborn git. "Jace I won't let anyone hurt her."

"Pffft. I'll be protecting you." I replied matter-of-factly.

"But I want to go with you, Clary." I sighed and hissed a fine. I jumped off of Argo and told him to go wait elsewhere and look after Alec and Jace's horses.

"Ooh, we could have a threesome." Alec and myself shot Jace a glare. "I was joking, she's all mine, Alec." I huffed.

"Jace if you don't shut up I'll get Argo to trample you. He'd enjoy it, shh." I crouched to the ground and looked around. There were more fresh tracks. Moving forward silently, I kept look out for Finn. I saw him crouching on the opposite side aiming an arrow at Jace. I shook my head and he lowered the bow. After making sure we were the only people around I run to Finn and threw my arms around his neck.

"You okay?" He asked in his gorgeous irish accent. "I'm sorry, I heard that they were planning on getting you but not... so soon. Oh, Clary. Your face."

"I'm fine, Finn. Do you have my bow and the key?" He handed them over and I thanked him. I heard a throat being cleared. "Oh and this is Alec and Jace." I pointed to them when I said their names.

"Yeah, hi. You better get going, Clary. I can meet you there later and bring," he looked at Jace " the other thing." I rolled my eyes, that wasn't obvious.

"Flin, how do you know my _girlfriend_?" Jace said. Finn rose an eyebrow and I just gave a 'what can you do' shrug.

"It's Finn. And the rest is none of your business." I huffed and threw my hands in the air.

"C'mon guys. Jace stop scowling, Finn stop looking so obnoxious and Alec... Why can't they be like you!" I laughed with Alec and whistled. The horses arrived back and we mounted, I waved goodbye to Finn. He blew a kiss and winked. Laughing, I squeezed Argo's belly. He reared and we started to canter.

"By the Angel! What took you so long!"Isabelle cried, shrugging I jumped off.

"You guys really shouldn't be around me. You could get in trouble." Everyone sighed or rolled their eyes.

"Clary can I talk to you?" Jace asked. "Alone." I nodded and followed him away from the others.

"What's wrong, Jace?" I asked, he looked worried.

"You really scared me. I'm so- I shouldn't have let them take you in the first place. I wanted to come after you but Maryse wouldn-"

"Jace don't worry. It's fine." Well it was until they came along. Seeing Jace's face made me realise how much I wanted to live and see that face more. I had to go to the Clave tonight and talk to them, if they try to take me to jail again I'll kill them or die trying.

"What are you planning, red?" I laughed, I must be like a book. "No seriously, I don't wanna save your arse again..." He did a fake stern expression.

"Good, I don't want you to." I poked my tongue out, Jace leaned in and licked it. I squeeled.

"Ew! Jace, why!" He chuckled and pulled me to him. I pulled back to look into his beautiful eyes. "You have to let me go. It's too dangerous. You could get killed." I jerked back and walked to the others.

"Clary? What's wrong? Are you- are you crying?" I laughed humourlessly and shook my head. I hadn't realised I'd been crying until then.

"Tut tut, Clarissa. Endangering other Shadow hunters," a cold voice cut through the awkward silence. "Jace will not be harmed if you come to the jail by tomorrow morning, if you don't however..." The Inquisitor dragged a nail across her throat, I gulped. No way was Jace getting hurt. She turned on her heel and left.

"By the angel! What're we going to doo!" Isabelle wailed.

"We have to come up with a plan" Alec said in his calm voice.

"'We' don't have to do anything." I looked around, wait a second. "Where's Sebastian?" Isabelle and Alec looked around and shrugged. I whistled and Argo came striding toward me. Greeting my friend I rubbed his cheek. I mounted up and was about to leave when I turned back to the Lightwoods.

"Get everything ready, food, water, clothes, etc and wait here. Jace will be back. Be ready to make a quick exit. Thank you for everything. And be careful." Argo cantered off and I ignored Izzy's pleas.

We made it to the Accords Hall in record time, I loaded myself up with weapons from Argo's saddlebag. I put on a black cloak with a hood and covered my face. I let Argo hover around, I'd need him to get Jace out of here.

I walked up the steps and swung the big doors open. Much to my delight they caused a massive crash. Heads turned and whispered buzzed in to room. I stalked up to the platform where the Inquisitor and other important court members sat.

"Ah, Clarissa. So nice for you to join us, I assume you know the crimes." I pulled my hood down and met her evil gaze.

"I had a wanker of a father that everyone in this room would've killed if they could've. Except I did that. But apparently I'm a threat. I haven't done anything wrong but it can go this way if you want."

"Guards!" The inquisitor ordered. Just before they pounced on me I pulled out my bow and shot them.

"Choose your moves wisely, Imogen." I snapped.

"No, you do that Clarissa. Jace will take the consequences of your actions."

"Arghhh! How do I know you have him? I've been lured here." I knew she had him but it was all part of my plan.

"Bring the boy. Maryse don't do anything stupid." The bitch's harsh words make me want to smack her. I heard a rustle and looked behind to see Jace being pulled around by a guard. I grabbed my throwing knife and chucked it at the guard. It landed in his head and he fell to the ground. I ran over to Jace and grabbed his arm pulling him to the doors.

"Argo!" I called, the Shire horse arrived immediately. I pushed Jace to get on and once he was on I spoke to my horse. I told him exactly where to go. Then I turned to Jace, I got the necklace from my neck and put it in his cold hand.

"Clary, wait-" He started but I smacked Argo's backside and he cantered to the wood. I watched as Jace disappeared into the woods, trying to make Argo turn around.

"Goodbye, Jace." I whispered. I heard the shouts of the people of the Clave gaining; I was going to be killed. I should be wanting to fight, survive. But all I could think was 'at least Jace and the Lightwoods are safe'. I was seized by the rough hands of the guards who then started dragging me to the Accords Hall to most likely be executed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to say thank you for the supportive reviews! If you have any ideas or ways for me to improve please speak up! xoxo**

Chapter 9

Isabelle's P.O.V

I was just starting to worry when Clary's massive horse came charging in carrying an upset Jace.

"Jace? What's wrong? Where's Clary!" I was a bit hysterical but that girl was mental. Alec put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I went to help Jace get off.

"She's going to get herself killed! I have her horse she can't get anywhere, we have to go back!" He yelled. A throat cleared and I turned to see Finn. He was very attractive with his dark hair and green eyes.

"What's going on? Clary is going to try and end this and you just left her? What is _wrong_ with you?"

"We all need to get to the Accords Hall immediately. But I don't know if that horse listens to anyone but Clary." The horse gave a snort and I couldn't help but giggle.

"He listens to me, ain't that right, Argo?" He petted the horse affectionately.

"Okay, let's go." We all mounted up, Jace got on and just stared at the trees. He really liked her. He can try to deny it but I've known him long enough.

"Argo, take me to the Accords Hall. We have to help Clary." The enormous horse reared and galloped forward, that horse was fast. Jace wouldn't mucked around if the situation had been different but now he was way ahead and heading for the girl he loved.

? P.O.V

"Sir, she has been caught by the Clave. They're going to kill her, what shall we do?"

"What can we do? The prophecy will be broken, Hell will win. That's all there is to it." I sighed, how could he let this happen to her? "I know you like her but she's in the Clave's hands. If I am right, she saved the boy and put herself in this position."

"You've never done anything stupid for love?" He flinched at my words. Good, the girl might stand a chance.

"Fair enough, come, we'll see what can be done." I had to stop myself from smirking, I will save her.

Isabelle's P.O.V

We arrived to find Jace staring a the scene before him, Finn and Alec could barely grab him before he tried to run to her. Clary was on the floor and covered in blood. Bruises and cuts marked her body.

"By the angel..." I sighed.

"Young ones, how good of you to join us. We're just waiting for the little beast to regain conciousness. Jace why don't you have a seat, and you Isabelle. And who's this?"

"Finn." The Inquistor held out her hand but Finn just looked at it with a expression of disgust. "It's wrong what you are doing you know. She's just a kid, like your boy." She hissed and then recovered, an evil smirk made her face.

"She's back. Ready for some fun, Morgenstern?" Clary, bless her, clambered to her feet swaying slightly.

"Whenever you are, Imogen." She croaked.

"That's Inquisitor to you, vermin!" I flinched as Clary was sent flying blackwards, landing against a wall with a crack. "Hehe, sounds like that hurt."

Clary P.O.V

The pain was excruciating. I could barely keep my eyes open. But I had to, I had to be strong. I clung to the wall and pulled myself up.

"She still stands! Well, well. Isn't this fun?" I glared, why was she playing around? I jumped up and clung to the ceiling. "Good display, but you are weak, Clarissa."

"I'm not." Finn. He stood there, meeting Imogen's cold glare without even flinching.

"Boy, do not interrupt the work of the Clave."

"This is not 'work'. This is sick." He distracted her enough that I could jump on her back and claw her face.

"Bitch!" she hissed, swinging around trying to throw me off. "Now you die." Finn looked shocked. I jumped off and ran to his side.

"Finn, go. Please, be safe." I searched his beautiful green eyes.

"The Lightwoods never left." Shock and panic washed through me. "I will see you again, Clary." He smiled, but the smile was sad. He pulled me into a tight embrace. He released me and exited the Accords Hall. I looked around and saw Jace, Alec and Isabelle. Isabelle's eyes were watery but she managed a small smile.

"What are you lot still doing here?" I gasped, my throat painful.

"Clarissa, say goodbye. In fact, I'll give the love birds a moment." The Inquisitor purred. I scowled at her before she walked away.

"You knew this was going to happen. That's why you gave me the necklace." I looked anywhere but his eyes.

"I did it for your sake. I'm sorry okay?" I gripped my throat it was burning.

"Here, let me fix that." Jace's gentle hands cradled my throat, tears sprung to my eyes. I was going to miss life. Before Jace could heal me I was yanked roughly back.

"Are you going to fight, Clarissa?" Imogen's icy voice whispered to my ear. I shook my head, "then it is your time to die." I looked at Jace his eyes hard, he looked ready to attack. I shook my head and whispered "I love you." A single tear slid down my face, Jace's eyes were watering. The Inquisitor grabbed my arm in a death grip, she dragged me to the front of the Accords Hall. The doors opened to reveal a massive crowd.

"People of Idris, this is the Morgenstern daughter. She is going to die here today. You will have the pleasure of seeing the filthy bitch die!" She bellowed to them. The crowd looked at Imogen, shocked at her colourful language. Then their eyes settled on me, sympathy was the new emotion. I looked behind me and saw the guards in a circle around my friends. Jace trying desperately to get to me, his face should anger, sadness and denial. I was going to die, he had to except that. I was shoved roughly to my feet. I looked up as the Inquisitor revealed her seraph blade.

"Amitiel" she whispered. I kept my eyes on hers. She drove the blade through my heart. A searing pain took over my body, and I crashed to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm getting abit stuck on ideas so please help! Hope you like it so far xoxo**

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the Mortal Instrument characters, however Finn and the story line is all mine _

Chapter 10

Jace's P.O.V

"NOOOOOOOO!" The guards had moved aside and I ran to Clary's side. I scooped her little body up, she was shaking violently. "Clary?" I whispered, if I stayed quiet I could delay the inevitable.

"Ja-Jace. I'm sorry but- you're safe." She gasped out, I stroked her cheek.

"I love you, Clary." Weakly she laughed.

"Lies. You-" she coughed violently "you're Jace Wayland- I can't- hold on. I'm sorry" I clutched her closer.

"No, please stay. Don't leave me." All the emotions I'd kept locked up slowly escaped, tears ran silently down my cheeks. Her body stopped shaking, along with her breathing. "NO! Clary wake up! Please... just- come back." I shook her in my arms, hoping she'd wake up and laugh singing 'tricked you'.

"Jace, she's gone. I'm sorry, there's nothing you can do." Isabelle breathed.

"YOU'RE WRONG. She's just mucking around." She couldn't be dead. Not my Clary. She's such a strong fighter.

Isabelle's P.O.V

I watched as Jace sat there, rocking Clary in his arms.

"Get him out of here." A wave of fury washed over me, I turned around and was met with Finn's green eyes.

"Clary just died and that's ALL YOU CAN SAY?" My voice rose into a shout.

"Isabelle, trust me. I love Clary too. I've known her longer than you." I frowned but before I could protest, Finn walked over to Jace injected him with a sedative.

"What have you done?" Alec asked. Finn gave him a look.

"Alec, right? Get Jace out of here, trust me." With that he made a shoo gesture and picked Clary up.

Clary P.O.V

_I was running, running with a purpose. I knew I had to get somewhere, do something. But what I couldn't tell you. Before I could stop my legs I fell into a black hole. Only to walk out the other side. I recognised this place, Mother used to bring me here before... everything. I looked around and saw my mum on the edge of the forest, in front of a beautiful painting._

"_You took your time Clary. I'm nearly finished. You must paint as well." This was my memory; I was back in the past. That's why I couldn't control my body freely. I took up the place next to mum and began to draw. I knew the end result; I always got distracted and drew angels. Strangely I got into a habit of drawing one that looked a lot like Jace. Jace. My heart tightened, I'd had to leave him. _

"_Clarissa Morgenstern." I jumped and looked to Mum, she was frozen. I looked up and saw a blinding light heading toward me; it was so bright I had to shield my eyes. "Do not be afraid, child. I am Azriel." I shook my head in disbelief before dropping to my knee._

"_I'm so sorry. Please forgive my ignorance." He laughed lightly._

"_Please stand, it has been very stressful for you. However, you are part of the Prophecy. Clarissa with your permission I'll grant you life. Without you, Hell will invade Heaven and Earth. Nowhere will be safe, can you cope?" The angel asked me. Grant me life, I could be with Jace again._

"_Of course, mighty Angel. But what about Jonathan?" _

"_He will be no threat to you, Clarissa. And try to be a little nicer to Sebastian. He means well, he just got... caught up." _

"_Oh, okay. Thank you, Azriel. I will see you again one day?" I made it a question._

"_One day, young one. Good luck, I will help you whenever possible. Farewell for now, Clarissa." I drifted into a peaceful unconscious state._

**-LINE-**

"Clary? Are you okay?" I groaned and slowly sat up. My body ached, before I could stop myself I threw up in front of me. Someone was holding me hair out my face. Jace? I thought madly, I turned around and saw Finn.

"Finn!" I cried wrapping my arms around his neck, his hands settled on my hips.

"Clary, are you okay?" I nodded and grinned at him. He was handsome, but then Jace came back to my mind. "I know, Jace is in the woods. He-He's pretty broke up. But we're going to kill that Inquisitor in style." I laughed and high fived him.

"She can't know I'm alive yet." Finn nodded, his dark hair falling into his eyes. Without thinking I moved it aside, he grabbed my wrist and just held me there. Our eyes met and neither of us moved or spoke.

"You scared me. Please, never do it again. I knew that the Angel would save you, but he wont always be able to. You mean so much to me." I broke eye contact, my cheeks reddening. "Aww, have I embarrassed the little cutie?" He laughed loudly and I fake punched him.

"You need to get everyone into the Accords Hall. When I kill her, I want everyone to see. She crossed the line." We discussed more tactics on how to get everyone there and what to do, in the end we decided to tell them that there was a ceremony to be done. That everyone had to be there, Finn convinced the Lightwoods and Jace to get there first. I couldn't wait for my revenge.

**-LINE-**

I watched from the shadows as the people of Idris piled into the Hall. The Inquisitor was acting as of she knew what was going on, but I saw the looks other members got. I pulled my hood further over my face; Finn had bought me a new most beautiful cloak. It was so soft and warm, a deep purple colour with a big hood. I saw Finn, Alec, Isabelle and Jace. Once everyone was in the Inquisitor began talking.

"You were all called here today, to respect the Angel. Our master-" she began.

" Except, you made a massive mistake. Respect? You destroyed something important, Imogen." Finn interrupted, his voice strong and echoing in the room. "But you failed." I slipped out of the shadows, silent. Deadly like a snake. I pulled out my seraph blade and whispered its name. I was directly behind her now.

"Imogen." I whispered, only loud enough that she could hear. She spun around and looked at my eyes, the only thing that she could see to recognise me by.

"Impossible. It can't be." I grinned, laughed loudly and slowly and painfully slid the blade through her heart.

I leant down, lowering her to the floor, and then I closed her eyes. I stood gracefully to look at the reactions of the crowd, shocked, surprised, happy and amazed. I headed to the blocked doors; people nodded their heads to me and cleared a path. Once outside I called upon Argo. I mounted, pulled down my hood and galloped to the old Morgenstern Mansion, the wind blowing in my hair.

Isabelle's P.O.V

There was no doubt that the person was Clary. Simply because of her fiery red hair and style. Jace was... Jace. He smirked and said how he knew she wasn't dead.

"Finn, where's she going?" Jace asked, surprisingly polite.

"Morgenstern place, you know where that is?" Jace nodded.

"Do you have a horse?" I raised an eyebrow an Jace winked. Angel, his ego was too big.

I watched as he mounted the black stallion, his face still set in a smug smirk. "Jace, what are you doing?"

"Going to find my girl." He replied simply.

"Oh, _your_ girl?" Jace laughed, "Of course!" I watched as he dug his heels in and took of toward 'his girl'.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey again, when I'm writing I usually get inspired by music I'm listening to. I'm just going to leave the songs with each chapter, sometimes it helps get 'the mood'. Enjoy.

Chapter 11

Songs: Leona Lewis- Bleeding Love, Timbaland- Marching on, Paramore- Brick by boring brick, Paramore- All I wanted, You me at six- Blue eyes don't lie, You me at six- Nasty Habits, You me at six- Tigers and Sharks

Clary P.O.V

Argo was grazing outside the mansion; I was sitting by the window in the library. The last place I saw my mother alive. I cried silently for what seemed like hours, I missed her so much. It felt like I was a jigsaw all muddled up with pieces missing. I heard a creak, drawing my knife I spun around. His golden hair was illuminated by the light behind him, his gold eyes shining with one thing. Love. I dropped my knife and we ran to each other. Our lips met, fierce and needing. His hands gripped me tightly like he was worried I'd disappear. We drew apart, panting but still gripping each other.

"I'm so sorry, Jace. I- I just-" I didn't know how to end my sentence so I just buried my face in his neck.

"I'm just so so glad you're okay, Clary, when I thought you were- were dead- I just felt like my heart had been torn from me. Please never leave me again." I nodded, not wanting to move. I just wanted time to freeze here, where everything was right. Me and Jace were together. However that wasn't the case. A knock sounded on the door.

"Sorry guys, but we need to get going. And there's a tiny problem-" Isabelle started.

"Go away, Isabelle." Jace snapped, I pulled away to look at him. His features were dark.

"C'mon Jace. Don't have a go at her. We have later, I'm not going anywhere." Jace smirked at me.

"I know you're not." There was mischievous glint in his eyes, I backed away. Isabelle was laughing and I cast her a worried look. "C'mere!" He scooped me up in his arms, planting kisses along my neck.

"You two are so cute together. But, there's still the problem." Jace continued his kissing while I tried to look serious.

"Sure- erm- what's the problem?" I had to hold from shivering, Jace was teasing my neck. Nipping now and then.

"Sebastian, he's with Jonathan. Well was. The Angels took Jonathan and well Sebastian is after you, Clary." Jace growled against my neck and I wiggled in his arms so he'd put me down. He did and I began pacing.

"What? Why? For what? Are they hurting Jon?" Jace was watching me closely, it made me feel self concious. "Oh. He wants to kill me? Does he believe in the Prophecy?"

"Clary, calm down. You're making me nervous. He doesn't want Hell to take over. He was working with Jonathan to- erm- help get Jace out the way. He wants you." I snarled and punched the wall.

"Hey! Don't do that." Jace was cradling my hand, kissing the knuckles.

"Hypocrite." I mumbled. "We need to go and I have to find some place to stay." Hurt flickered in Jace's and Isabelle's eyes. "What? Maryse won't want me around."

"She doesn't have a choi-"

"Jace! Don't speak of Mum like that. And anyway because I'm the best, I talked her into letting you live with us." We all turned to look at Alec. I raised an eyebrow. "Thank me later" he grinned.

"So, we ready to go?" Isabelle asked. I shook my head and went outside. Argo came over, shining and beautiful.

"I have to go again buddy." I took his saddle and bridle off and laid it on the ground. "You're free now." He rubbed his head against me affectionately and I cuddled his neck. "Go on." He didn't move so I waved my hands. He reared once and cantered off whinnying.

"Come on, angel." Jace held out his arm. I put my arm through it and we walked toward a sparkly man, Alec and Isabelle.

"Who are you?" I asked. Jace laughed along with Alec.

"You're transport." I grinned.

"Portals? I'll race you." He laughed and held out his hand. "Deal...?"

"Magnus Bane." The Lightwoods looked at us like we were mad, maybe we was. I got out my stele and nodded to Magnus, he started weaving magic while I drew a rune on the wall. A portal stepped up and I walked through.

**-LINE-**

Five minutes later the Warlock and Lightwoods arrived.

"Impressive, shadow hunter" I winked and looked left and right. Something didn't feel right.

"Clary! Thank the Angel you're okay. I was so worried." Sebastian. He walked up till he was directly in front of me. Alec was murmuring to Jace to 'stay calm'. "You are okay?"

"No." A look of confusion settled on his face. I took my chance; I slapped him with all my might. "You ever, _ever _try that shit of yours again and you will be dead. Even if, _if_ you 'got Jace out the way' you actually think I'd get with you? Be serious. Working with Jonathan? That was just low." Then I thought back to my death. "Oops. I was meant to be nicer to you. Oh well, shit happens." Sebastian was opening and closing his mouth as if he wanted to say something but didn't know what. I didn't care, I turned back to the others who were staring at me. "What?"

"I like you. You're pretty awesome." Magnus said matter-of-factly. We all got inside the Institute, Sebastian trailing far behind.

"I'm going to make some food. Be in the kitchen in half hour." Isabelle confirmed, Alec and Jace groaned whilst I just shrugged. Jogging to my once temporary now permanent room I changed into some shorts and a vest top. The vest top I had to knot in the corner so it was a bit tighter, unfortunately it showed a bit of my stomach. Right now I just wanted to hide myself. I grabbed a jacket and sneaked to the training room and shut the doors firmly behind me. There was a newly hung Punching bag in the far corner, I let out a few punches before I got fed up. I jumped onto one of the beams on the ceiling and sat, my legs dangling over the edge. Someone else walked into the training room, heading straight to the punching bag. Soon the person had removed their top and was throwing punches and kicking like hell. They obviously didn't know my presence so I wolf whistled loudly. They turned around and I saw it was Jace. He looked around before shrugging and turning back.

"Baby, you ignoring me?" I asked in a faked hurt voice.

"Clary, where are you?" He was facing the darkened room now, I leapt to another beam and dropped down in front of the punch bag. He had a nice back. He turned back around and smirked when he saw me.

"Minx." He looked at my short shorts and vest top and grinned. "Well, fancy seeing you here. Did you follow me in?" I laughed.

"No _you_ followed _me _in" he stepped closer, putting his hands on my hips. He moved in for a kiss but I put my hand out, "Na ah. I'm in here to train."

"I'll train with you. I can teach you many, many things..." He winked and I felt my heart flutter.

"Bring it" Jace lunged at me and I dodged. I went to hit him but his arm came up to block it. "Touché."

"Do we have to train?" he smirked and I dropped my hand, then threw him backwards. Before he could get up I straddled his waist, I bent down and kissed him lightly. He groaned when I pulled away too soon. His hands were stroking my thigh, slowly working their way up higher. When a throat was cleared.

"Sorry to interrupt young lovers but dinner is ready. I have to admit, I didn't think you had it in you Clarissa." I flinched at Clarissa.

"Call me Clary. There are many things you don't know Magnus Bane" I winked and he chuckled. "Jace, calm yourself..." he smirked and rolled us over so he was on top. My legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck.

"What's keeping you lot- whoa. Sorry guys." Alec had come to the training room. "Magnus stop watching."

"If I wasn't gay I'd have to test Clary on her statement."

"No mine." Jace mumbled. Magnus laughed before hauling Jace off me. I jumped up to the roof and got my jacket I'd left up there.

**-LINE-**

"Sorry Izzy but this is not food." I said looking at the brown lump on my plate.

"Well I'm sorry why don't _you_ cook?" I shrugged.

"What does everyone like?" They all looked at me like I had just grown an extra pair of arms.

"You cook?" Alec asked, I gave him a duh look.

"I love you even more. Lasagne." I walked to the kitchen and started cooking. "No cheating with runes either!" Jace called from the other room. I finished preparing the lasagne and was just waiting for it to cook. I looked out the small kitchen window daydreaming when a face appeared. I screamed and shook my head_. Fuck_. Raphael was staring at me with a pissed off expression. Jace came running in.

"What the fuck?" He had a seraph blade in his hand. "Who's that?"

"Head of the Vampires" Magnus supplied. "Why's he here, Clary?"

"I have to go talk to him, Lasagne's ready." Even to my own ears my voice sounded dead. I walked to the door to have Alec blocking the way. "Excuse me." I didn't look up, just stared blankly.

"Sorry, no can do. Erm Jace, want to help?" I was trying to step around him but he kept moving.

"No you don't, angel. Now, what have you done?" Jace's gold eyes searched mine.

"Made a deal," I didn't meet anyone's eyes.

"With him! Are you mad Clary? You know what he wants- oh. Please tell me you didn't? Shit, Clary!" Magnus was looking at me like I was stupid.

"What? I don't understand, what's going on? Magnus? Clary?" Alec sounded desperate.

"Alec, go lock Clary in her room. She's been _very _stupid." I felt Jace's tension. Alec slung an arm around my shoulders and steered me away, and I waited. Waited for Jace to go mental.

Jace P.O.V

"How mad am I gonna be?" Magnus didn't either bother to say I wouldn't b angry. I prepared myself for the worst.

"I'm sure Clary had a really good explanation to do something stupid but don't hurt her Jace Wayland. Raphael is the head vampire; he's liked Clary from the beginning. The one thing he wants but could never get is a wife, a princess of darkness." Magnus said bitterly. My fists were clenched so tightly it hurt, but I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "The only thing he would make a deal for would be- well a wife."

"Well he can't have her. She's mine." I snapped. Magnus grinned, his cat-like eyes lighting up mischievously.

"Defensive. Please don't hurt Clary, she probably thought she was doing the right thing." I nodded once.

"I'm going to go talk to her. Laters, Mags." I stalked down the hallway to Clary's room. Alec stood outside, presumably guarding.

"You okay? What's going on?" He looked worried and scared. He'd never liked vampires.

"Go ask your boyfriend." A blush worked its way to his cheeks and he walked off. I silently opened the door and stepped in. Clary was by the window, focusing on something on her lap. I crept over and peeked over her shoulder. The book snapped shut.

"Shouldn't sneak up on people, ya know." She still hadn't turned around.

"Shouldn't make deals with psychotic vampires." I replied simply. She sighed, a sad sound that made me want to pull her into my arms and take it all back.

"I'm sorry, okay? It wouldn't of happened anyway. I- I love you. Not him."

"Tell me exactly what happened, what you were planning, everything. Please Clary, I'll try to understand."

"I went to Raphael, I've known him a while. I thought that if I was a vampire, the Prophecy would be different . He didn't want to do it at first so- so I said I'd do anything." She looked away and I took her hand, letting her know I was still with her. "He said- he said I'd have to be his wife if I wanted to turn. I agreed. I knew I wouldn't be able to live with it but once you'd- you'd- _gone_- I'd kill myself."

"I understand but Clary? Talk to me next time I'm here for you. Now what's in the book?" I wanted to change the subject, I didn't want her upset.

"I like drawing. Me and Mum used to love art, she used to encourage me to paint but I always preferred sketching." I desperately wanted to see the pictures, know more about her.

"Can I see?" She blushed, a beautiful sight. I smirked, "are there pictures of me?"

"Yeah..." I chuckled, and held out a hand. "I haven't shown it to anyone else before, Jace. It's like my diary." I nodded understanding. She surprised me by taking my hand and placing the book in it.

"Clary, are you sure? I don't mind if it's a bit too personal." She nodded and leaned in to kiss me, her sweet lips met mine lightly. I needed more. I gently put the book aside and pulled Clary to me. We kissed with so much passion, my whole body was burning with it. We broke apart, foreheads leaning together.

"I love you, Jace" she whispered, my heart did little flips. I smirked.

"Who doesn't?" she laughed quietly. "I love you so much, Clary." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up, she went to walk out the door but fell back. I walked forward cautiously but didn't have a problem.

"MAGNUS?" I called. He appeared alongside a flustered Alec.

"What's wrong?"

"Clary can't get out." He looked at me confused.

"C'mon Clary, stop mucking around" I watched her walk forward but fall back again. I walked forward and faced the same problem.

The window flew open and a mundane came in. "How the hell?" I yelled. The guy grabbed Clary and pushed her to the window where Raphael grabbed her. She called my name as he dragged her out the window and took her god knows where.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Clary P.O.V

I called out for Jace although I knew he couldn't help me. I wanted to tell him I love him so much. I want him to know how much he means to me. But I was already caught by Raphael. We were in his lair now, he has me in a tight grip whispering into my ear how good we are together.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, surprised at the strength in my voice.

"Clary, I like you. You will be my perfect wife. However, it is not time to turn you yet. Mind if I have a bite, my sweet?" Before I could reply, he moved my head aside and sunk his fangs into my vein. My legs gave out from the pain but his firm arms around me held me upright. It felt like forever before he finally licked the wound and moved away from my neck. He laid me down on a double bed covered in black silk sheets. "I'm sorry about that. You just make me so hungry, in many ways." He smirked.

"I feel dizzy. What's happening? Raphael?" He stroked my cheek gently.

"Shh, go to sleep. We have a busy couple of days coming up." I didn't want to sleep, I wanted Jace. However, despite my protests my body gave in and I fell into a deep sleep.

Jace P.O.V

Magnus had managed to get a message through to the bastard who took my Clary and he was coming to meet us in 10 minutes. Currently I was in the training room battering the punching bag. I wouldn't- couldn't sleep again until I knew Clary was safe. The minutes drag by, I just want it over with and her back in my arms. Isabelle and Alec tried to sooth me with words but I was on my toes and frustrated. The way she had called my name as she got taken away made my heart twist painfully.

"Jace, c'mon, we have to go meet him now." Isabelle interrupted my thoughts. Thank the Angel, we can find out about Clary.

**-LINE-**

We stood in the cold waiting, I couldn't keep still. I kept pacing little circles over and over again.

"Sorry I am late; I got carried away with dinner. Clary _is_ superb." I growled and went to go at the vampire, Sebastian and Alec held me back. "I have an invite for you." He handed Magnus an envelope.

"Where's Clary?" I snapped, unable to not ask.

"In my bed" he replied as if she belonged there. "I can see why you like her, shadow hunter. Well, you lack the pleasure of her blood. She's like a wild horse." He stalked around, a pondering expression on his face. "Feisty, wild but still pure, I will tame her. She'll be well behaved and a good ride" he smirked.

"We'll see you at the Masquerade, Raphael. Stop being mean and be gone." Magnus ordered.

"Okay, bye friends. I'll send your love to Clary." Another sharp pain soared in my heart. I missed her so much. I watched as Raphael sped off into the night.

"When is the Masquerade, Magnus?" Isabelle inquired.

"Tomorrow evening. Therefore you need a good night's sleep and plenty of energy. Jace you might not want to come. Raphael is... harsh. He wants you to hurt." I looked up, not really seeing.

"I have to go, Clary will be there." His face showed concern as well as respect.

"Okay, well best get to sleep. It's going to take a lot of energy from you." We made our way in and said our goodnights'. I lay in bed and thought of Clary's beautiful green eyes and red hair. I ached to have the feel of her hand in mine. I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Clary P.O.V

I felt drained, I had barely eaten a thing and Raphael keeps drinking my blood. He has a Masquerade planned and I can't help but think he's planning something. It was already afternoon, I seemed to be sleeping days away. Raphael was showing me the dress I have to wear. Although it is beautiful it makes me feel trapped. He also bought me a lovely light blue cameo necklace. The dress was a bright blue with black detail around the neck, sleeves and on the skirt of the dress. It was very gothic Victorian. I had a simple pair of shoes to go with my dress.** (Outfit I imagined is .com/clary_raphael/set?id=28499680)**

Two hours later, Raphael had a maid help me get ready. The dress was fairly heavy and made my face look even paler. I think this was due to the regular loss of blood. My hair was loose past my shoulders and my green eyes looked dull. I didn't wear any makeup. When the maid wasn't looking I hid a couple of weapons in my stockings, I was a shadow hunter. I had to have some preparation.

Around 7 O'clock in the evening, guests started filling the massive hall. I didn't come out my room when I heard my name called by Raphael and I heard some of the crowd laugh. Then I heard the vampire say something about me being a horse to tame. He came up to my room and grabbed my arm with painful pressure.

"I am your husband. Now you listen to me. I am the one in charge here." He shouted in my face, his fangs running out. He bit my neck, not to drink the blood but to make a point. Then he dragged me out the room, blood still dripping down my neck. The only way down was the staircase that led to the middle of the hall. All eyes were on us as we made our way down. I didn't take much notice of them though, I scowled at Raphael. My neck was burning, though the pain was just about bearable. As we reached the bottom a important looking female vampire walked over to us.

"Raphael, a fine catch, I like them feisty." She put a finger to my wound and then looked at the blood on her finger. She then licked it and 'mmm'ed like I was food.

"Camille, her name is Clary." Camille held out a hand that I just stared at. "Behave will you. I don't want to make a scene." I turned my head away from him. A burning pain roared in my head, and I looked over at Raphael's smug expression. Fighting against the pain I raised my free hand and smacked him.

"It will be fun to break this one's will. If you need help I am here." With that she walked off into the crowd. A song started playing and Raphael turned me so I was facing him, his hands on my hips.

"How dare you insult me and Camille in front of so many people" He snarled. I already knew what was going to happen, my heart started beating faster, my legs wanted to move away but his firm grip had me stuck. Like a cobra he strikes at my neck. The pain was the worst pain imaginable. I legs crumbled and he let me fall to the floor.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" A man bellowed but it was too distant, I could barely focus on keeping my breathing steady. Someone took my hand, but I was too cold. My body shivering, legs aching, my neck still bleeding, I was numb all over. I closed my eyes and let the floating feeling take over.

Isabelle P.O.V

Poor Clary, bless her heart trying to stand up to him. Too say I was surprised when Magnus shouted like he did would be an understatement. I think he didn't want to act so soon but Jace was shaking with fury. It took all of us to stop him from running to Clary's side.

Magnus was arguing with Raphael and trying to make him understand the deal was off. Me, Alec and Sebastian just stood awkwardly on the side. Jace was holding Clary's small hand and stroking her cheek as she shivered constantly.

"Magnus we need to get her back." Alec told his boyfriend, Magnus nodded once and snapped at Raphael. A portal was made and Jace carried Clary, when we got back to the Institute Jace took Clary to his room.

**-LINE-**

It seemed like hours Magnus had been in there trying to heal her. Jace had to get out so Magnus could work harder, which made me tense. He wouldn't stop pacing, running a hand through his gold locks.

"Jace, she's going to be alright. Calm yourself." I whispered, scared he'd explode or something. He was about to reply when the door opened and Magnus stepped out looking drained.

"She was badly hurt but she's fine now. Let her rest, Jace she wants you. I had to use a bit of mind control to stop her shaking and she was thinking about you." Jace rushed to the door and slipped inside, locking it with a gentle 'click'.

Clary P.O.V

I felt someone behind me and flinched away. My body ached and my neck still burned.

"Clary? It's me, it's Jace." I turned and saw it really was him.

"Sorry, I thought it was Raph-him. Where are we?" I didn't recognise this room, it was quite set out and quite bare. A few photos on the wall, Jace smirked.

"My room" I looked around before snuggling deeper into the bed, it smelt like Jace. "What are you thinking?"

"You smell good." I mumbled, he laughed and pulled me to him. I rested my head under his and curled to his body. "I need food."

"C'mon then, I'll make you pancakes."

"You cook?" I asked. I couldn't keep the shock out of my voice. He just laughed and got up. I climbed out of bed slowly, wincing at the aches. I stood up and stretched. I felt fabric tickle against my leg and looked at what I wearing. I was wearing Jace's shirt.

"Need to stretch again?" Jace smirked. I poked my tongue out. I rubbed my neck that was still burning, Jace was in front of me in an instant. "You okay?" I nodded, I hated being weak. We headed out the door and I went to go to my room. "Clary, where you going?"

"I'm going to my room."

"Am I that bad?" I shook my head and kissed him. Deepening the kiss I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I see your feeling better, Clary." I mhmmed and started pushing Jace in the direction of room. "You can't go in there yet." I broke away.

"What? Why?" Jace tried to kiss my neck but I pulled away shaking slightly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Clary." I couldn't look at him.

"There's still that problem with your door. I'll fix it soon but I'm a bit drained at the moment, sorry."

"It's fine, I'll use a rune."

"You're weapons and such are in Jace's room. I have to admit I like your style. Using the stockings," I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes. "I know what you're going through but you're safe here."

"I'll just go get my stele" I dashed off. I knew I'd hurt Jace and I hated it. I came back to find just Jace waiting for me. I avoided looking at him and imagined the rune I needed. I drew it on the invisible barrier and tried to walk through, and I could. I tried walking out and I could. I blew out a sigh of relief. Heading straight for the bathroom, I brushed my teeth, washed my face and brushed my hair. When I came back out, Jace was sitting on my bed.

"I'm sorry Jace. It's just a bit- raw- by my neck..." I trailed off. He got up and slowly walked over to where I was.

"Clary, trust me." He whispered, leaning in toward my neck. My breath caught, heart thudded quickly, sweat beaded in my hands. His lips softly met my neck. My eyes were squeezed shut and I was shaking more. I felt him move from my neck and he kissed my cheek. "It's okay. I love you." I let out a shaky breath.

"I love you too, Jace." Opening my eyes and taking deep breaths I soon settled down. I started rummaging around in the draws and wardrobe. Finally I found some ripped leggings and a purple vest top. "Jace, turn around" he didn't, just smirked. "Fine" I quickly got changed and found my purple converse.

"Your trousers are ripped, better change them." He winked and I rolled my eyes. Although he was a bit of a pain I couldn't get enough of him, I put my cheek on his chest and listened to his heart. My legs started aching after a while though so I dragged him over to my bed. I pushed him down so he was on his back; he raised an eyebrow at me. I laughed and lay next to him. "What're you doing?" he smirked before climbing on top of me. I grinned and kissed him lightly and then pulling back, teasing him.

"Let me up?" I asked him, smiling innocently. He laughed and shook his head, moving down to kiss my shoulders. "Please tell me that's your stele digging into my leg." He smirked.

"Sorry." Jace didn't sound sorry, not one bit. I slid my hand from around his neck, down his chest and toward his belly button. "Don't be a tease." He murmured. I slid my hand lower until I could feel his manhood through his pants. I slowly rubbed my hand up and down, my eyes on Jace's. "Clary..." he moaned.

"Yes Jace?" I asked innocently. I moved my hand a bit quicker, I watched as Jace's eyes fluttered shut and open again in pleasure.

"Mmm- don't stop." His hand came up and caressed my breast. I ran my hand from the bottom of manhood to the tip, squeezing gently. He groaned.

"What's going on in here?" Jace looked round and saw Maryse; he moved his hand as I moved mine. He rolled off of me.

"Hey Maryse, meet Clary" his smirk was so arrogant I had to resist rolling my eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Clary. I just came to say goodbye, Robert and I will be in Idris for a while. Behave," she glared at me, "and I'll see you in a couple of weeks." She turned on her heel and walked off.

"Where were we?" Jace rolled back on top of me.

"We were about to go and get food." He gave me puppy dog eyes and I sighed, "Roll over." He did as I told him. I got up and shut the door, locking it as well. Jace was grinning like a Cheshire cat. I straddled his hips, kissing him passionately. I slid down his body, pulled his sweatpants and boxers down and started rubbing his large manhood again. I leant forward and licked the tip before sucking his cock. He moaned my name as I bobbed my head up and down. He stroked my hair from my face and gently pushed my head down so more of him was in my mouth. I rubbed my tongue against him; I could tell he was getting close. I took him as deep as I could before slowly sliding my head back up. He came in my mouth and I swallowed every bit of cum he gave me. I moved aside so he could sit up and pull his trousers up.

"See? No one can resist me." I laughed at his arrogant face. "C'mon, I'll make you some food." He took my hand and we headed to the kitchen. Everyone was in the kitchen when we got there, apart from Maryse and Robert.

"What did you say to Mum? She was so pissed off." I looked at Jace with a 'well?' look.

"It was all Clary's fault, she was teasing me."

"Is that right Clary?" Alec asked, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Of course not, how could you even think that?" Jace smirked and I poked my tongue out. Then I remembered the original reason I went to my room. My sketch book! I turned and walked out the kitchen. I found the book on the floor by my bed; I grabbed it as well as a pencil and made my way back.

"What's that?" Alec asked.

"Just a sketch book." I sat down at the table and found a clean page in the book. I started to draw Argo in the field at the Morgenstern mansion.

"Grubs up." Jace placed a stack full of pancakes in the middle of the table. Sebastian and Isabelle sat in the seats next to me- much to Jace's annoyance- and Jace sat opposite. Isabelle leant over, picked up three pancakes and dumped them on my plate. I gave her a 'what the fuck' look.

"I've been watching you and you haven't been eating." I shrugged and picked at the first pancake. Someone started playing footsies with me under the table and I looked up to see a smirking Jace. There was a knock at the door and everyone looked at each other. I sighed and went to get it.

"Raphael, what are you doing here?" I stood far inside so he couldn't get me.

"I am here to claim what's mine. Come on." He held out his arm.

"ARE YOU ACTUALLY BEING SERIOUS? I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I shouted, he made me so angry.

"That's enough, Clarissa. Now, come home."

"Home? HOME? I am home. Now run along leech." I snapped.

"You heard her, off you go." Jace's voice was low and menacing, I flinched even though he was protecting me. The vampire hissed before fleeing into the night. Jace pulled me to him, his strong arms secure and safe. And for that moment I was home. But it wasn't the end, Raphael hasn't given up yet.

**A/N: Hey, I'm not sure whether to carry on in this story or start a sequel. So if you guys could say what you'd prefer that would be great. Sorry if the story got a little confusing I get carried away when writing. Thanks for reading 3 xoxo**


	14. Author's note

**A/N: I have started my sequel, it is called Fight for the love. I hope you enjoyed Fights, demons and love? Thanks for reading :') xoxo**


End file.
